Kagome's boyfriend
by NigHtEyeZ
Summary: Just read it *Gets down on knees* Pretty pretty please? (Eyes shimmering) It's an IY + KA fic btw!! And it's completed!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own IY. Co. Hell, I'd love to own Inuyasha for personal use. *Snickers* ^_~  
  
"Don't go." Kagome stood, huffing and puffing a few meters behind him. She took a step forward and collapse on her knees. The pain was killing her but still she went after him. She stared at her freshly bandaged wounds with little red dots forming on them and looked up at him. He stopped but he did not turn back. "Please, don't go to her." She pleaded softly trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"She needs me." He started to walk again, but this time with every step he hesitated. He could hear the weakness inside her voice, he wanted to scold her for chasing after him when she was still hurt from their final battle, he wanted to turn around and give her a piece of his mind for not taking care of herself, above it all, he wanted to hug her and beg her not to stop him. But he was afraid that he would change his mind and stay here with her if he looked at her.  
  
They had fought with Naraku and they've won. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and himself had been lucky and came back to the village in one piece. Kikyo came to see their battle too. She had found out the truth and when the battle was finish, she told him to come and find her. She did not tell him where, but with his keen nose she knows he could smell her out easily.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called out making him stop again. She took a deep breath and gave it her last shot. "I'm going back, I have a test tomorrow and I won't be back for three days." It was a lie. She waited hopefully for him to turn around and shout at her, demanding her not to go back.  
  
"Fine." With one single word, he wiped out all the hopes in her eyes. He continues to walk away. Once again, he had hurt Kagome deeply.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he could. He wanted to get rid of the salty smell. the smell of Kagome's tears. He didn't mean to make her cry, but he wanted to find Kikyo badly. He almost yelled at Kagome when she said she was leaving him. 'She isn't leaving me forever, right? She is going to come back, isn't she?' He made a note to take some rope along with him to her time if she did not come back after three days. He planned to tie her up and kidnap her in his time forever. That thought brought a small smile upon him face. Thinking about Kagome being his somehow made him happier.  
  
'Stupid, do you think Kagome will want to be with you after you made her cry?' A small voice in his head popped out. He decided to ignore it.  
  
The smile fades away when he saw Kikyo sitting under a tree. She was not hurt like his friends because she arrived at the last minute to see Inuyasha giving the last blow to Naraku. He had fallen flat on his back while Kagome and the others gather around him. Miroku, Sango and Shippo were smiling and hugging each other. Miroku received a few bonks on the head for touching Sango's butt. Kagome held his hand gently and wept about him being stupid and careless. But there was a smile on her lovely face, telling him that they really had won. They quiet down when Kikyo appeared asking to meet Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo smiled when she saw Inuyasha. Her genuine smile. Inuyasha felt his heart sped up, the person (or zombie as I like to call) that was smiling at him look awfully like Kagome. He sat down close beside her. Kikyo placed a hand above his and looked into his golden eyes.  
  
"Do you.. still love me?"  
  
Inuyasha swallowed a choking sound. He had not expected this. He pulled his hand away from her and looked away. "Is it because that I'm no longer living and you despise me?" She asked with a hurt voice, somewhat similar to Kagome's.  
  
"No! How could I ever despise you?" He quickly assures her.  
  
"Then it must be that girl."  
  
"...."  
  
Seeing that Inuyasha did not deny, she sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He flinched but did not move away.  
  
"Has she already taken my place in your heart?" Again, she did not have her answer. She closed her eyes. "I want to be with you again. Do you wish I would die?" Inuyasha felt his heartache. He had blamed himself for Kikyo's death for more then 50 years. It wasn't love that he felt for her now it was pity.  
  
"I do not wish that you die."  
  
Kikyo lifted her head and turned her gaze back to Inuyasha's handsome face. "Then you must choose between me and my reincarnate. For I cannot live without you." She was sure that she still had Inuyasha's love. Inuyasha frowned. This was what he had been avoiding since he found out his feelings for Kagome. He did not want Kikyo to die again because of him, but he also wanted Kagome to be in his life. 'What must I do?'  
  
Kagome sighed and lower her gaze onto the pavement. It had been two days since she tried to stop Inuyasha from meeting Kikyo. She had gone back to her time crying her heart out. 'Inuyasha hasn't come for me..' She felt the complete Shikon no Tama at the middle of her breast. 'Or the jewel'.  
  
She sighed again and looked left right before crossing a road that leads to her home. She's on her way home back from school. It is a one-month holiday for her starting from tomorrow and she decided to go back to the federal time. She missed her friends and of course, Inuyasha. Besides, tonight was going to be Inuyasha's time-of-the-month. She wanted to be with him when he feels he is at his weakest.  
  
'What was I thinking when I demanded him not to see Kikyo? I don't own him. .This is not like me. I'm such a selfish bitch. It's no wonder that he hates me and prefers Kikyo.' But then, loving a person (or dog-demon) can change you. Kagome made her way up the stone stairs to the shrine. It's true that he gets on her nerves and she feels like sitting him a million times. But she loves him and he doesn't have any idea.  
  
'Maybe I could knock him unconscious, bring him back to my time and destroy the well.' She smiled wickedly. Thinking of how Inuyasha almost destroyed a bus full of passengers one time because he thought it was an iron machine that eats peoples.  
  
Maybe it wasn't a good idea to keep him here after all.  
  
She snapped out of her thought and found herself in front of the well. Her feets had brought her here automatically. She examines the old well and memories flooded her mind. The first time she fall into this well, the first time Inuyasha came to save her from the mask, the first time he came just to get her back to his time and so many more. 'It was this well that made it possible for me to find him. What would happen now after I'm so in love with that baka?' She smiled bitterly.  
  
"It is impossible. We could never be together." She whispers for herself to hear. The truth hurts her. So why is she going back after it hurts her so much? 'Because I'm stupid.'  
  
"I'm home!" She was greeted by silence. She heard laughter from the living room.  
  
"Mama, why are you guys in here?" She stepped into the room and found a pair of red coloured eyes looking at her. She stepped back and gasped. "Gojyo?!" She flung herself at the young boy and hugged him tightly while laughing.  
  
The boy with red coloured hair and eyes hugged her back. He had a big smile on his face. "Kagome.."  
  
When they finally let go of each other they started to talk rapidly. "Oh my god! Where had you been you idiot?" Kagome squealed despite the fact that she just called him an idiot.  
  
"Hey stupid girl, is that the way to call me after four years?" He frowned a bit and pinched her cheeks.  
  
"OW! Don't do that, monster!" She pinched his arm. He suddenly hugged her head and ruffled her hair making it messy. Kagome giggled yelled for him to stop.  
  
Kagome's mother, grandfather and little brother sat there with huge sweat drop on their head.  
  
'Gojyo was my best friend since 10-years-old. We've played and went to school together. He always protected me when I get bullied but he always calls me stupid. Just like Inuyasha. Four years ago, he had to go to America because of his father's new job. He confesses that he loves me the day before he went away and told me to wait for him.'  
  
Kagome gulped as she remembered him telling her that he loves her. She was too young that time and nodded eagerly when he told her to wait for him. But to her, he was nothing more then a friend. From the way he greeted her just now, she guessed that he probably forgot about that little confess thing.  
  
"Kagome?" Came Gojyo's concerned voice.  
  
"H.. hai?" She could kick herself for thinking about such a thing when he was talking to her.  
  
"So.. Kagome, do you have any boyfriend yet?" He rubbed the back of his head and blushed. It was too dark for him to see if she has blushed too. They were outside and Kagome had offered to walk him back to his relative's house. Her mind started to think about Inuyasha.  
  
"No." She replied without hesitation.  
  
"Haha, I guess nobody wants a fierce kitten like you, eh?" he teased her mercilessly. Kagome react by hitting Gojyo on his chest. He laughed and grabbed on both of her fist. What he did next startled Kagome. He pulled her harshly into his embraced and hugged her. No one except Inuyasha had done this to her. Not that nobody wants to hug her, but Inuyasha often beat the crap out of them before they can even touch her. She felt her face turning hot and listened to the steady heartbeat of Gojyo.  
  
"Kagome, I've never forgotten about you since the day I left. Would you be my girlfriend?" He slides his warm hands along her silky black hair. Kagome wanted to reject him but something made her stop. How long didn't Inuyasha give her comfort like this? How long since he whispers kind words into her ears and hugged her tightly? She closed her eyes and felt the comfort that Gojyo provided. 'Too long..' She thought sadly. "I'll. .I'll think about it."  
  
AN: My first every IY fic!!!!! Please don't be hard on me.. I'm just bad at grammars. Inuyasha and Kagome rules!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter2

Disclaimer: Don't stare at me like that! I'm innocent! I just borrowed the IY characters for an incy-wincy while.  
  
" " Character's talking.  
  
' ' Character's thinking  
  
"Inuyasha get in here! Where do you think you're going in your human form?" Sango frowned disapprovingly. She tried to keep her voice low as Keada was sleeping in the next room. Miroku, Shippo and herself had been treating their wounds for the last 2 days. Inuyasha with his 'abnormal' demon blood had healed 90% of his wound. Before Kagome went back, she told them she would come back in 3 days. That means tomorrow.  
  
"Where am I going?! I'm going to get that bitch back!" He turned with his black hair falling into place. Sango always wonders how did he made his hair so beautiful.  
  
"Why? We don't need Kagome for finding the shard's now since we've already completed it." Miroku pointed out. He received a threat from Inuyasha and a hit on the head with the boomerang from Sango because of his 'uninvited' hand on her butt.  
  
"I'm going to the hot spring with Shippo. Tell Kagome to join us if she comes here." Sango needs something to do or she'll go crazy staying with a pervert and a pissed human-now-dog-demon.  
  
"Aw.. can't I join you too?" Miroku pleaded.  
  
She stood up and glanced at the monk with the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Sure, housi-sama." Miroku's eyes sparkled with joy. Until the huge boomerang landed on his head again. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She sighed. Why did she fall in love with such a pervert? Shippo skipped along with Sango.  
  
With both of them gone, Miroku regain conscious and sat beside Inuyasha in front of the fireplace. He had noticed that something was bothering Inuyasha since that day Kagome came back with tearstain on her face. Nobody noticed it except for Miroku, who failed an attempt to give a goodbye kiss on Kagome's cheek.  
  
"What have you done to her?" Miroku broke the silence. He toyed with his 'normal' right hand. If it weren't for his companions, he would be dead by now. He feels like he is indebt with both Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
Being a human allowed Inuyasha to throw away his prided and tell the 'seemingly-experience' monk about his women troubles..  
  
Kagome walked rapidly towards Kaeda's hut. The embarrassment of Gojyo asking her to be his girlfriend faded when she thinks about seeing Inuyasha any moment. God! How she miss him. She felt like giving him a huge tight hug and maybe kissing him. on his cheek. She didn't thought any further then that. With Kaeda's hut in view, her heart raced as she heard Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"I don't know if I love Kikyo or Kagome.." She stopped in time. Her racing heart skipped a beat. She leaned her back beside the entrance and decided to eavesdrop.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kikyo is dead now. She had your heart once, do you still think you love her?" Came Miroku's soft voice. They did not notice any movement outside. Inuyasha with his human form did not sense the Kagome that he misses dearly was just inches away from him.  
  
"I. .I'm not sure. But I don't want her to die again. She told me that if I choose Kagome, she would die. I'm so confused, why don't these two woman stop wanting form me? All I wanted.. was for someone to love me while I love her back." He paused, Kagome's image formed in his head.  
  
"I don't want to hurt neither of them, so why don't they stop hurting me first? Kikyo threatens me to love her or she will die. Kagome threatens to leave me if I decided to be with Kikyo." It was too much for him. He was stuck in the middle.  
  
Kagome utters a soft gasp and closed her eyes painfully. She didn't notice that she was hurting him so deeply. No, she had noticed it. But she ignored that, because she wanted him to be hers and hers only.  
  
"I see you're in a bad condition. So what do you think is best to end this?" Miroku asked the question that Kagome had been waiting for. She held her breath.  
  
"I wish that Kagome. .would stay in her own time.."  
  
  
  
She ran blindly with her tears blurring her vision. She finally stopped near the well and squatted in front of it. She hugged her legs and let her tears fell onto the soil.  
  
'He didn't want me here.. So I should go back now.' She sat on the edge of the well and thought about what Inuyasha had confessed to Miroku.  
  
'Kikyo had hurt him, so did I. I never want to hurt him again. I just want him to be happy after all the hardship he faced. Him being a half-demon, him losing his mother and Kikyo, his brother, Sessoumaru always hunting him.. He deserves any happiness he could get. If letting him be together with Kikyo and still having her as a friend makes him happy.' She thought as she swings her legs to the insides of the well. 'Then I'll let him go. ..forever.' She disappears into the well.  
  
  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!" A certain angry dog-demon leapt out of the old well. He had some rope with him. 'That stupid girl, she should be back yesterday!' He jumped gracefully up the tree outside her window and almost fell off when he saw her laughing with a boy about her age.  
  
"Gojyo, did you actually did that to your teacher?" She can't stop laughing.  
  
"You betcha. He deserved it anyways. " Gojyo love to see her laughing. He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder. Kagome's cheek was tinted light pink and she moves her view from his face to her room window.  
  
She was startled to see Inuyasha's face sticking at the 'locked' window. He was frowning and about to break the glass with him upraise his claws.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Gojyo asked in concern. He turned to look at the window.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled. Inuyasha disappeared before Gojyo saw him.  
  
"Huh? Sit? But I'm already sitting." Question marks appeared above Gojyo's head.  
  
"Erm. why don't you go downstairs? I'll be with you in a minute.. I err.. I have to feed my pet mouse." She pushed Gojyo to the open door.  
  
"But.. Kagome, you don't own any.." She slammed the door into his face before he could finish.  
  
She rushed to her window and opens it for Inuyasha to come in. His face was covered with bits of dirt from the ground. There were leaves and twigs stuck onto his silvery hair too. She covered her mouth to muffle a laugh as she helped him pick the leaves off.  
  
"Who is that human in your room?" He grabbed her wrist. His voice filled with jealousy. 'Jealousy? Must be my imagination. He doesn't give a damn about me.'  
  
"Nothing of your concern, Inuyasha." She pulled away from his intense grasp.  
  
"Whaddaya mean not my concern? He was touching you bitch! Is he your secret lover or your boyfriend?" He sneered. He always gets 'sit' from her when he says that. It hurts, but it also tells him not to worry, she still belonged to him.  
  
She sighed. It's now or never. "Yes, Inuyasha. He's my boyfriend and we're going for a date later. So you'd better go back to your time."  
  
  
  
AN: I hope you guys reading this ain't feeling too bored. I'll try my best in the next chapter! I promise!! 


	3. Chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters below. But I do own the Shikon no Tama jewel. It's in my house! It is in great use of keeping the mosquito's away. Just kidding.. hehe  
  
" " Character's talking.  
  
' ' Character's thinking.  
  
He stared at her with wide opened eyes as if Kagome was an alien or something. Had he heard her right? She just said that the human boy was her.. boyfriend?  
  
"Feh, your making up excuses so you won't need to come back. Now come on bitch, we're going back whether you like it or not." He took her hand and pulled her towards the window.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not lying." She struggled away from his warm hand. "Besides, why do I have to go back? You don't need me anymore." There was a hurtful tone hidden within her voice.  
  
"But the jewel is still with you, is it not? Unless you give me the jewel so I can become full demon or I'll force you to go back in time like I usually do." He lied through his teeth. God knows how he needs her just to be there. He was shocked when she took off the necklace with the Shikon no Tama and placed it in his palm. The jewel he felt was warm from her body heat, he felt a lump in his throat when he remembers where it came from. .'between Kagome's breast.'  
  
"Listen, dog-boy. Use this jewel and turn into a human for Kikyo." She almost bit her tongue. "Love her and always be with her even if she is only made of soil and dirt." Kagome had a hard time saying all of the above. She dared not look at his expression so she stares at the floor instead. Her heart was twisted, what she said isn't what she really wanted to say.  
  
'Love me, you idiot! Turn into a human because you love me! Don't go back to her, I love you more then anything.. Inuyasha.' Her inner voice screamed endlessly.  
  
"Fine wench! Go have a nice time with that weakling of yours. I'm going to turn into a demon and kill everyone in the village!" With that he jumped out of her window. Inuyasha was like an ant walking on fire.  
  
He did not know what had happen to Kagome. She had treated him as if.. he wasn't a matter of concern anymore. He hated the way she treated him like he was a spoiled brat. The last sentence he said came out of his mouth in his panic. He hoped that Kagome would 'sit' him and stay with him until he gets the idea of killing people out of his head.  
  
His mind turned sour when he remembers the image of the human boy wrapping his hand on HIS Kagome. He had the urge to tear apart a certain weakling with red coloured hair and eyes. He stood in front of the well and looked inside. Did he want to go back and leave the human boy with Kagome?  
  
He felt the smooth jewel in his palm. 'Turn into a human for Kikyo. Love her and always be with her even is she is only made of soil and dirt.' That was the last thing she said. His heart dropped into his stomach. He snarled and went down the well. 'Stupid bitch! Fine, have a nice fucking day with that human. See if I care!'  
  
  
  
"My god, look at him. He's so good looking that no wonder Kagome.. Ouch!!! Why you do that for?!" Miroku rubbed the little mountain forming on his head. (In this fic, Miroku gets to come over to Kagome's world with Inuyasha's help. ^_^)  
  
"Shut up, monk! I brought you here because I needed some advise of getting Kagome back with me, not because I needed more opinion of why Kagome choose him as a mate." Inuyasha's eyes continues to follow the pair of humans, he didn't peel his eyes off them even when he bonked Miroku on the head. He was afraid that the human boy might do something that even he hadn't done to Kagome. And if he does, Inuyasha swears to slice him into half.  
  
"All right already, hitting me in the head won't help anyway. What do you plan to do? Tell her that Kikyo doesn't want you and you want her?" Miroku snickers. Inuyasha doesn't seem to notice, but he had always known Kagome was always meant for Inuyasha. He received another bonk. "Ow.. stop bonking me! Do you have any better idea then confess to her?"  
  
"Don't be an ass Miroku. I don't love her." Inuyasha doesn't want to admit that to Miroku. Miroku frown and stood up from their hiding place. "Is that so? Well then, you wouldn't need me here." He began his way back. Nobody stared at him as he walked. It was lucky that they had thought of borrowing Kagome's father's clothes before they had left the shrine.  
  
"Hey! Get back here." He pulled Miroku's dark blue coloured shirt. Miroku glare at him and turned serious.  
  
"You're such an idiot for not telling Kagome how you feel for her. If you say you don't love her, then what the hell are we doing here ruining her date? You don't love her, yet you wouldn't let some other guy to be close with her. Aren't you a bit too possessive? Don't you ever think of her happiness?" He stopped to take a deep breath. 'Man that feels good.'  
  
Inuyasha had a black-leathered jacket and blue jeans on. His demon ears were hidden beneath a black bandanna and he wore sunglasses to cover his golden eyes. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his jeans and looked at his Kagome sitting next to that human on a bench. His felt a wave of depress when he saw her smiling.  
  
'Does she feel happier with him then she is with me? Does she even love me the way I love her? What about Kikyo? I've always been troubled when it comes to Kikyo and Kagome. I didn't want to choose between them. Then Kagome had told me to be with Kikyo, she had given up on me. With Kagome out, I should be happy that my troubles were over. I should be back in my time, telling Kikyo how much I love her and telling her that I'll never leave her again.. But look at me now.. I'm in her time, I'm watching over her like a jealous boyfriend. I WANT to be with her, not Kikyo.'  
  
"Inuyasha." Miroku called him with a softer tone. He can see that Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kagome very deeply. "It doesn't matter what Kikyo or Kagome wants. What matters is.. what YOU want."  
  
'What do I want?' Inuyasha finally peeled his eyes away from Kagome and looked at the pervert monk. He gave a small smile and replied. "I want Kagome."  
  
Miroku patted the dog-demon's shoulder. "Then you'd better get her now, before someone else WANTS her." He pointed at where Kagome and Gojyo were sitting. Gojyo seemed to be leaning closer to Kagome. Kagome's beautiful dark blue eyes were now close.  
  
"Shit! That bastard's gonna kiss my woman!" He jumped out of his hiding place and rushed to stop them. Miroku said a silence prayer for Inuyasha and stood in his place to watch the fun.  
  
  
  
Kagome had a sense of Inuyasha's present somewhere near. 'Must be dreaming, why would he ever wants to be near me when he's got Kikyo already?'  
  
"Kagome?" Gojyo shook her lightly on her shoulder. "Your soul wasn't with me all the time. Are you sick? Maybe we should get back."  
  
"No! No.. I'm all right. Just a bit tired." 'My soul was with Inuyasha.' She thought bitterly. Had she made the right decision? Letting go of Inuyasha had been a huge sacrifice for her.  
  
"Let's have a rest then." They sat down on a park bench. They would have gone to the movies, if there were any good movies showing today, so they have decided to go for a walk in the park instead. Kagome lifted her gaze onto Gojyo's face. With his unique red coloured hair and eyes, he was irresistible. 'But Inuyasha has silver hair and golden eyes that made him more handsome compared to Gojyo.' She thought proudly. To her, Inuyasha was the best looking thing in the world. A cold wind blow and she sneezed. Gojyo gave her his jacket.  
  
"It's getting a bit cold. Are you sure you want to stay here?" He asked with a grin. Kagome felt sorry for Gojyo. She didn't love him one bit. Instead, she is using him to forget about Inuyasha. She felt very guilty when she saw the astonished then happy expression on his face when she had agreed to be his girlfriend. He hugged her and swears to always be true to her.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." She cuddled closer for his body warm but wishing it was Inuyasha sitting there.  
  
"You can thank me in a different way.." He whispered hoarsely and leaned forward. She felt her heart thumping faster and her face grew hot. She closed her eyes in a natural respond to this situation. She had hoped her first kiss was with Inuyasha. Seems like it would be another..  
  
Kagome gasped and blinked her eyes open as she felt a rough hand covering her mouth. The hand appeared to have.claws. Gojyo's face was inches away from hers, the tip of his nose touching hers. Kagome guessed that he had kissed the rough hand, she had an idea of whose does this hand with sharp claws belong to. She glanced up and sure enough, she saw Inuyasha giving her a triumph smile.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Gojyo stood up and was about to slam his fist onto the strange kid with sunglasses and bandanna. But he was much faster. He carried Kagome up bridal-style and grinned at him. Before Gojyo could do anything, Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's. It was a quick kiss but it left Kagome blushing like a beetroot and staring at him unbelievably.  
  
"Nobody can kiss my woman. If I ever see you touch her again, I'll rip you apart." He gave a typical dog-snarl to add the affects on scaring the human. He disappeared in a blink of an eye with Kagome with him. Miroku saw Inuyasha running off without him, he sighed and decided to have a bit of fun in Kagome's world before going back to the shrine. The little couple needs some time to patch things up anyway. He noticed a cute girl with a great body wearing a tube top and a mini skirt. He whistled and drool a bit before following behind the girl.  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked softly as Inuyasha landed into her bedroom from the window. They were both quite the whole journey back to her place. Inuyasha placed her on her bed and sat beside her.  
  
"Why did I do what?" This was what he wanted. To be alone with the woman he loves, to be able to talk to her with no annoying kitsune, pervert monk or demon slayer to interrupt.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know what's going on." She blushed again thinking of his lips pressed on hers. She looked at his full lips and was surprise to find herself wanting to taste it again. She lowered her head and bit her lower lip in responds of her wistful thinking.  
  
Her small action made Inuyasha's mouth dry. He drinks from the nearest thing he could find. Her lips. Kagome was taken back again by his sudden kiss. Her heart threatens to leap out of her ribcage any moment when he slides his tongue inside her mouth. She closed her eyes and tangled her fingers with his silky silver hair. She heard Inuyasha moaned in pleasure as she kissed him back. He had one of his arm wrapped around her waist and the other pressing the back of her head closer to him. Time seemed to stop for them.  
  
Kagome felt dizzy when they finally broke off their lips contact. She sucked in a lungful of cool air and tried cool her heating skin. Inuyasha nuzzled at her neck and kissed her collarbone tenderly. She moaned and pushed him away slightly. Even though she was enjoying this, she still had some questions to ask before they continue. She blushed again when Inuyasha finally looked at her.  
  
"Do you really love that human?" To her surprise, it was Inuyasha who spoke first. He tightens his grip around her, afraid that she would disappear of he held her any softer. 'Why did it matter to him that I love Gojyo or not? He hates me.. or does he?'  
  
He felt desperate when she didn't answer him. 'It wouldn't take this long to say 'no'! Or does she really love that weakling?' That thought scares him. He imagined a life without Kagome's love and nothing but blank form in his mind. He felt hot tears swelling in his eyes and his ear drooped down. Kagome looked startled, she quickly wiped his tears away.  
  
"Why are you crying, Inuyasha?" She asked tenderly. Each drop of tear that came out from his golden eyes felt like a pin stabbing her heart.  
  
"Because. because you love him but not me." After he said that, more teardrops rolled down his cheeks. Kagome hesitated. 'What about him and Kikyo?'  
  
All her thoughts blurred when Inuyasha let go of her waist. She felt very empty and lonely at the place where he had touched and she didn't like it one bit. She pulled both of his arms back around her waist and snuggled into his chest. He looked shocked and hope filled his eyes. Kagome can't help it but to lick his tear stains away because her both hands were occupied around his neck. She ended her tender licks with a light kiss on his lips. The light kiss soon turned into a hot and passionate one. They separated their lips from one another and looked into their partner's eyes.  
  
"I love you, Inuyasha." She smiled and confessed. Nothing matters now, she didn't want to think of the consequences for this simple confess. Inuyasha gave her a confused look.  
  
"If you love me. which I'm very grateful for, then why did you take that human as your boyfriend?" He frowns to show his dislike the idea of Kagome calling some other male her mate.  
  
"Well, if you really want to know why.." She told the story of the night when Inuyasha turn into a human and what she had heard standing outside the hut, finally she told him about the decision she had made at the well. She decided if sacrificing her would make Inuyasha happy, then she'll be glad to do so. Inuyasha kissed her tears away when she finished her story. She was so engross about telling Inuyasha everything that she didn't noticed her tears rolling down.  
  
"Kagome, you didn't hear the whole thing that night." He whispered in her ears slightly nibbling her ear lobe. He gave a satisfied grin when she moaned.  
  
He began to tell her the part after she ran away.  
  
Flashback  
  
"I wish Kagome.. would stay in her own time.." Inuyasha paused and rethink his sentence. BONK!!! Miroku landed his staff on his head. The dog-demon covered his painful head with both hands.  
  
"How could you say such a thing Inuyasha? Why, if Kagome were here.." BONK!!! Inuyasha stood up, his fist in the air, his eyes closed and his vein popping out.  
  
"Stupid pervert monk! I haven't finish talking yet!" But Kagome had already gone.  
  
"Ahaha.. sorry. You were saying?" Miroku rubbed his sore head. On of these days he's gonna turn stupid from all the bonks he had been receiving from Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sat down again with his arm fold across his chest. "As I was saying, Kagome should stay in her time as I deal with Kikyo."  
  
"Deal with Kikyo? What does that mean?" The monk raised an eyebrow. "She isn't going to take it easy if I told her straight away that I.. I.." He can't get the words out.  
  
"That you love Kagome. And you wished Kagome could be in her own time because Kikyo might find her and hurt her. Isn't that right, Inuyasha." Miroku poked at the fire and threw another wood in. Inuyasha did not reply him. But he was already confirm of what he wanted to say. He patted Inuyasha's head like you pet a dog's head. "Ah, my little Inu has grown up so quick. He's going to have a mate soon and maybe even some pups! Who is that lucky human whose gonna have your pups Inuyasha."  
  
"Course it's Kago..." Inuyasha blushed and whacked the poor monk on his head again. "Stupid monk! You made me say that!!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Inuyasha was now lying on Kagome's bed with his mate snuggling on top of him. Kagome listened to her love's steady heartbeat and the rhythm of his chest rising up and down. She felt the sleepiness come over her. She let out a small yawn and closed her eyes.  
  
"Tired?" He asked the same question as Gojyo which she nodded on replied. "Then sleep." He shifted his position so Kagome could sleep more comfortably on him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I love you." She whispers lightly.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome." He kissed her forehead. Kagome smiled. "Sleep well."  
  
Soon, both of them fell asleep at the same time, hoping that they would wake up soon to see each other again.  
  
AN: Waddaya think? Does it suck so much that you want to throw something at me? Please don't hurt me! *Whimpers* I'm just a tiny wolf who was too bored and decided to challenge your patience! So do you guys think I should keep going or..? I'll take any advice! Really! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hehehe. . I'm proud to say that I own the Shikon no Tama as a mosquito repellent.. Of course I'm kidding.. Inuyasha and gang belongs to. err. what's her name?? (Gets tomato hit bulls eyes in the face) Ahahaha.. Sorry bout that. Erm they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.. Did I get it right? Please tell me I did!!!  
  
" " Characters talking  
  
' ' Characters thinking  
  
Kagome winced and shoved the ticklish 'thing' away from her face. It continues to tickle her face after her many attempts of shoving it aside. She finally gave up and blinked her soft blue eyes open. She looked up to see Inuyasha grinning mischievously at her. The 'thing' that woke Kagome was probably a strand of Inuyasha's silver hair, which he held close to her face.  
  
"Ohayo." He locked his lips onto her hungrily before she had a chance to reply. Kagome was fully awake in a matter of seconds. She blushed when he let go of her.  
  
"Great way to replace an alarm clock." Kagome shifted her body up until she was face to face with Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to return him a morning kiss..  
  
"Kagome? Are you still sleeping?" Mrs. Higurashi knocked on her daughter's bedroom door softly. She turned the doorknob.  
  
"Argh! Mama! Quick Inuyasha, under the covers!!" Kagome's warm and welcoming arm around his neck soon disappeared as she pushed his head down. Inuyasha grumbles but followed her orders still.  
  
"Honey? Why are you wrapped up like that?" Mrs. Higurashi looked curiously at her daughter who had covered herself with a blanket under her chin as if it was snowing outside. She was more concern of the big lump beneath the thick blanket. "And what is this?"  
  
"O...ohayo ka-san! Well, err.. I'm a little cold and this is the huge pillow that Aunty Kisa gave me last year, remember?" Kagome stammered with her back facing her mother. She tried her best to hide Inuyasha's present from her mother's view.  
  
'Oh god, she's gonna kill me if she finds Inuyasha here!' Kagome was so worried about her mother that she didn't seemed to notice Inuyasha had his head 'glued' against her breast. He wasn't in any better condition compared to Kagome. She was torturing him with her heart beating fast and loud enough for his sensitive ears to listen, her breast pressing against his face as he felt Mrs. Higurashi coming closer towards them, even her legs were torturing him! She had her left leg draped across his waist. Now that he noticed the position of her leg, the blood rushed up his head when he realized his hand right hand was placed comfortably on her thigh/butt. (Note: Kagome was wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday when having a date with Gojyo. A button-up pink blouse and a dark blue skirt.)  
  
"You came back late yesterday night, I didn't hear you."  
  
'That's because dog-boy brought me back through the window...' Kagome sighed, she hoped that her mother would go away soon. "Uh-huh, I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Did you have a good time with Gojyo?"  
  
'Go..jyo? AHHH!! I forgot about him!! She felt Inuyasha hugged her tighter under the blanket as if giving her his support to lie to her mother. "Ah... yeah. We had fun."  
  
"That's good. I'm here to tell you that one of your friend from the federal age is downstairs having breakfast. You might want to freshen up and meet him, ne?" Mrs. Higurashi smiled and left the room.  
  
"Eh?" Kagome was in a blur. Who could have come to see her? With the room quieter now and the fact that her danger is over, she quickly noticed the hot, raspy breath at her chest. She lifted her blanket and blushed. "Ne, you can get out of there now."  
  
The dog-demon continues his heavenly-torture of breathing Kagome's scent right in front of her breast with his eyes close. The silly grin on his face indicates Kagome that he was enjoying this. He muttered something like 'don't move' when Kagome shifted backwards and away from him. He held her thigh/butt, not wanting her to move any further.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome frowns and tried to stop her heart from jumping too fast. "We can't stay like this forever you know." He half-opened his golden coloured eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Inuyasha's small smile had grown into a huge grin when he noted that he made her blushed again. He gave in and started to back away from her. But he stopped and they both glare down to see Inuyasha's jacket was stuck to Kagome's blouse. To be precise, the zipper of Inuyasha's leather jacket had caught hold of Kagome's blouse somehow.  
  
"We are just inseparable, aren't we?" Kagome said with a sense of humor as Inuyasha tugged at the 'shirt-knot'. After several minutes of struggling and awkward position they put themselves in.....  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't pull on my blouse so hard; it's my favourite! If it's torn you're done for it!" Kagome warned him. Both of them were sitting up right now. Inuyasha sat with both of his legs stretched straight while Kagome sat on his thighs with her legs spread open to either sides of Inuyasha. So far, this was the most embarrassing position, yet the most comfortable one they've figured out.  
  
"Uuuuggghhhh! This is so stupid! Why can't the clothes in your time be as simple as the clothes in my time?" Inuyasha grunted. He was pretty much fed-up with the jacket zipper. It was wasting the time he and Kagome could spend together alone... "AHHH! I can't take it anymore! I'm gonna rip this thing off!"  
  
"Oh no you don't. Be patience, here let me do it." Kagome pushed his fumbling hands away and replaced it with her own delicate hands. It's Inuyasha's turn to stare at their knot while she tries her best to unknot it. He gulped as he found something more interesting to stare at. Every time Kagome pulls at her own blouse, he could see a nice 'top view' of her breast from where he is looking. He forced himself to look away. 'I'm NOT that certain pervert monk!' He assured himself as he sneaked a peek at the wonderful view again.  
  
"Ha! I made it!" Kagome squealed in joy. Inuyasha blushed and hoped that she didn't notice his action earlier on. Suddenly, the door burst open. They snapped their heads towards the door, Kagome praying that it wasn't her mother.  
  
"Oh la. I think I came at the wrong time." Souta was stunned to see his sister and his idol dog-demon being so.... close. "Sorry to interrupt you." He turned to walk away with Buyo at his heels.  
  
They blushed and Kagome jumped away from Inuyasha. "Souta, hold it! What is it that you're looking for me?"  
  
"Gojyo is on the line." Souta picked Buyo up from the floor. Kagome heard a low growl from behind.  
  
"Can you please tell him I'm still asleep right now?"  
  
  
  
"I wonder who could be that person?" Kagome walked down the staircase with Inuyasha following behind. He was back in his 'normal' clothes now, which Kagome thinks still suites him the best. "Feh, who cares?"  
  
"Ah, ohayo." Inuyasha and Kagome sweat-dropped when they found the 'mysterious man' sitting inside the dinning room with Kagome's family was actually non other then Miroku. Kagome's grandfather sat beside him eating peacefully as if eating beside a man wearing black robes with a staff on the floor was a normal thing. Kagome's mother was busy cooking up more breakfast when she saw an extra guest, Inuyasha. Souta had been pleading Inuyasha to let him touch those cute doggy ears of him.  
  
"I thought you guys might be late. You know, after yesterday night's exercise..." Miroku stopped in mid-sentence as Kagome glared at him and Inuyasha gave him an I'm-going-to-kill-you-later look. It was his luck that Kagome's mother did not hear that.  
  
  
  
Kagome listened to the bird singing somewhere beyond the trees. She straightens her long skirt and repeated her line for the thousandth time. 'Gojyo, I'm sorry for yesterday. That guy who kissed me, well he's kinda like a boyfriend to me. I'm very sorry, I can't go on with our relationship anymore. You're too good for me.'  
  
She glanced at her digital watch. Five minutes to four. 'Five minutes more before another heart gets broken.' She thought silently. She doesn't want to do this, she feels bad for hurting Gojyo the way she had hurt Inuyasha. 'Why does walking away now seems like a good idea?' Her fear of facing troubles had almost won but then she felt the Shikon no Tama rolling softly against her skin and she remembered about Inuyasha.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome, keep this." Inuyasha placed the jewel back where it belonged, around her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha? I thought you.." Her words cut-off when Inuyasha gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She blinked and stared innocently at him. Why does his kisses always takes her by surprise?  
  
"You keep it. Besides, I'll come back later to visit my precious jewel. I have to take Miroku back to our time first. Feh, a big help he has been." Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest. He raised an eyebrow when he sense that Kagome is upset.  
  
'So his 'precious jewel' is still more important then me.. I should have known better.'  
  
"YO! Inuyasha! What's talking you so long to say your farewells? It's not like you're never coming back you know." A voice came out from the little shrine that contains the well.  
  
"That Miroku...He needs more 'bonking'. Ne Kagome, we'll go for a date tomorrow." He walked off not waiting for her to snap out of her thoughts.  
  
'That stupid dog-boy, he's so selfish and he's such an idiot. Why did I ever fell in love with him? I should have chosen Miroku over that...huh? Date?'  
  
"Hey, wait up! What date?" Kagome rushed towards the well.  
  
Inuyasha, who was about to jump down the well, smacked his forehead as if he had forgotten something really important. He turned around to face Kagome.  
  
"Oi, woman. When I said 'precious jewel', I didn't mean the Shikon no Tama you're wearing." He then hopped gracefully in the well dragging Miroku with him.  
  
'Not the Shikon no Tama jewel?'  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at the hidden meaning in her flashback. (You guess it right! Inuyasha was referring to Kagome when he said 'precious jewel'. Awww...)  
  
She called Gojyo straight after Inuyasha left and asked him to meet her at the same park, same bench they were at yesterday when Inuyasha appeared. She tilted her head and wonders if Inuyasha had agreed that she was his girlfriend. They had confessed their loves for each other and shared a couple of sweet moments together. But it will still mean nothing if Inuyasha wasn't ready to choose her over Kikyo. She leaned back on the bench and looked up at the clear sky. 'When will this all be over?'  
  
Gojyo jogged towards Kagome. He hoped that he wasn't late. Kagome smiled and waved her hand. "Hey, how's it going?" He took his place beside her and tried in vain to comb his over-grown red hair back to their places.  
  
Kagome took out her comb from her purse and handed it to Gojyo. He took it with gratefulness written all over his face. "It's cool." She replied.  
  
"So....err what exactly happened here yesterday?" He tried to act casually as he combed his hair into place. After getting threatened by god-knows-what, he kept his cool and decided to call her the next day to make sure she was all right. By the looks of Kagome yesterday, he was quite sure the boy who took her away wasn't going to hurt her. The only question is.. who is he?  
  
Kagome took a deep breath. 'Here it goes.' "Gojyo, I'm so sorry about yesterday. The guy who kissed me, well he's kinda like a boyfriend to me."  
  
"Kinda? I thought he IS your boyfriend. Do you guys always fight?" Instead of getting upset or angry as Kagome predicted, Gojyo was as cool as a cucumber. He leans closer and stares at her, daring her to lie to him.  
  
"Um.. no. Erm, not really. It's not exactly a fight.." She imagine telling Gojyo about them living in different time, Inuyasha not allowing her to come back, she herself have to 'sit' him once in a while to get him out of the way. He was always standing up for Kikyo. He was jealous of Kouga, Hojo and even Miroku once. She lost count on how many times he broke her heart. there was no way he could understand that.  
  
"I understand that I have no place in your heart, the least you can do is tell me about your problems. I can't promise to solve all of your problems, but I promise to make you smile afterward." Kagome looked at Gojyo with lesser doubt. "Well?" He asked softly.  
  
"The person that I love. His name is Inu-, Inutaiko. Well, he has his ex-girlfriend..." As she blurted out all her troubles to Gojyo, she missed the sudden sadness and disappointment look in his eyes.  
  
  
  
Kagome had a good night sleep and she felt very refresh the next morning. She climbs out of bed and started her 'clothes-hunt'. If she had heard him correct, Inuyasha told her that they were going out on their first date today. Her troubled mind had lost their weight ever since her meeting with Gojyo yesterday afternoon. He had been a good listener for he didn't utter even one word during her speech. He was a good guy, Kagome hoped he would find a really nice girl soon. 'Hmmm, which one should I wear? This one makes me look fat. I hate orange skirts. What color goes with purple? Green or white? Ugh, on second thought nothing goes with purple. Should I tie my hair or simply let it flow? I guess I'll have my normal hairstyle, it's my first date with Inuyasha and I wanted him to remember Kagome, not someone who looks like Kikyo.. Argh! Get that silly thought out of your head! You need to trust Inuyasha and yourself, Kagome!!'  
  
After much frustrating search for choosing the correct clothes to go with the correct hairstyle and perfect perfume, she set all her stuff on her bed.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha hopped onto Kagome's window still. He had sense the light and soothing fragrant from the well. It hypnotized him and leads him to Kagome's bedroom. He almost choked when he saw the girl staring back at him. She was wearing a dark green, sleeveless turtleneck and white short skirt. She wore no makeup, save her lip-gloss. She also didn't have any accessories hanging onto her. Her hairstyle she had was the same, the one he loves. Simple, but very enchanting and sweet.  
  
Kagome gave a last stroke to her thick, shinny hair then placed her brush back onto her table when she saw Inuyasha at her window. She smiled at him. "What do you think?" She did a turn for Inuyasha. "Do I look okay?" She knows that she looks fine, but she wanted Inuyasha to agree with her.  
  
"No, you don't look okay." He took her into his embrace and whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful." He could hear her heart beating faster, or was it his? It doesn't matter now, he had been aching to hold her since he got back to him time. He had the urged to taste her sweet lips again or else he would forget what she tasted like. Inuyasha leaned closer to her lips..  
  
Kagome lowered her head and gave out a deep shade of red. She rejected his kiss. After talking to Gojyo, she had realized that she couldn't kiss Inuyasha as long as he still has Kikyo in his mind. She quickly pulls away from his warm body heat. "You promised that we're going out for a date today. I've prepared some clothes for you. Don't worry, there isn't any zippers on this clothing's." She smiled at her own joke and looked up. She regretted it. 'His eyes..had I hurt him again?'  
  
The sadness in his eyes were quickly masked with mocking tone. "Feh, human clothes again? What are you trying to do? Make me zip myself to death?"  
  
  
  
The whole procedure of getting Inuyasha ready for their date didn't turn out well. Both of them were quiet with a little grumble from Inuyasha when Kagome tied the white bandanna too tight. She has specially chosen a matching outfit for Inuyasha and herself. 'It wasn't supposed to be like this, was it wrong to reject him just now? But I really feel uneasy when he has someone else in mind.'  
  
Her tears had almost dropped when Inuyasha stormed out of the shrine not waiting for her. "Ooowww!!!." Even the shrine's stone staircase wanted to bully her because of treating Inuyasha badly. She rubbed her painful butt gently and tried to get up. A black-coloured sneaker appeared in front of her. Looking up a little more, a warm hand stretched out to help her. She gave him her hand and he pulled her up with no complains. Inuyasha did not let go of her hand. Kagome did not shook his hand away too as they walked together down the rest of the remaining stairs.  
  
She sneaked a peak at him. He was absolutely gorgeous wearing a v- collar, three-quarter sleeves, dark green t-shirt. Along with a black of pants-with no zipper. His golden eyes shone brightly that would put the sun into shame. (Let's say if people ask why he has golden eyes, we just answer 'he's wearing contacts. Ne? @_@) He chooses the same time to sneak a look at her. When their eyes met, they turned away and looked anywhere but each other.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." It was always Kagome who apologize first. She stopped in her tracks. 'That's it! I've had it with making Inuyasha and myself miserable.'  
  
He stopped walking too and looked at her face to face. It was crowded here. Young girls walking by giggled as they admire Inuyasha's appearance. Kagome wish she could show them that Inuyasha was a dog- demon so they could get their wandering eyes off HER Inuyasha. She felt like an idiot choosing a crowded place for a date.  
  
"Sorry about what?" He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome heard some people gasping, some clapping their hands and whistling as if enjoying some kind of show, some other being drowned in jealousy as Inuyasha planted a passionate kiss right in the middle of the path.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that here." She covered reddening face with her hand and took Inuyasha's hand with the other. She wanted to get out of this place quickly before she gets into the front-page news of tomorrow morning's newspaper.  
  
"Because you won't let me do it in your room." He said aloud. The people who heard them misunderstood and some even snicker. Kagome rolled her eyes and practically had to drag Inuyasha away so he wouldn't make anymore unwanted-misunderstanding.  
  
(Having ice cream.)  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop licking on my ice cream! *Sigh* I'll get you a new one, don't eat mine."  
  
"You can have the new one. I want yours."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Because you've licked it before, duh!" *********************************************************************** *************  
  
(Passing a pet shop.)  
  
"GGGRRRRR......"  
  
"Whatcha doing growling at the dog like that? Don't do it anymore, it's embarrassing."  
  
"But this bastard called you a nice-ass-bitch!!" (Still GGRR-ing at the dog) *********************************************************************** *************  
  
(Outside the movie theater.)  
  
"What are you looking at Kagome?"  
  
"Huh? I'm looking at my digital watch Inuyasha, to see if the movies starting. Do you want any more popcorn?"  
  
"Uh-uh." (Inuyasha choking down a mouthful of popcorn ruining his image.)  
  
"Lemme show you something." Kagome pressed one of the button on her digital watch. 'OHAYO'. She giggles when Inuyasha opened his mouth wide and the mushy mess of popcorn inside his mouth could be seen. "I recorded my voice so it would say 'good morning' at 7.a.m. and 'good night' at 8.p.m. Here, you can have it." (Helps Inuyasha strap on her watch.)  
  
"The movies gonna start soon, let's go." *********************************************************************** *************  
  
(In the bus stop)  
  
"I had a wonderful time. How about you?" Kagome asked cheerfully as she squeezed excess water from her hair. Inuyasha shook like a dog and sent waters flying onto every dry person under the bus stop. They looked annoyed but kept their mouths shut as Inuyasha glared at them coldly.  
  
"Why did it have to rain all the sudden?" Inuyasha grumble. He hates rain. Rain means water. Water means bath, bath means that could be found in the top 10 things-that-Inuyasha-hates list.  
  
Kagome silently creep closer behind Inuyasha and hugged his waist so motionless that everyone expect Inuyasha didn't notice her daring action. It sent electric shocks up his veins. He looked down at her. He saw her mouth move forming out words but he could barely hear her with all the other noises messing with his ears. He leaned downwards until her lips brushed his ears. Then he heard what she was saying.  
  
"I love you." Her words brought some warmth for him. But he needed more then words or a simple hug for him to stay warm.  
  
"Prove it." Kagome didn't need much explanation that what he wanted was a kiss from her. She would give it to him.... if they weren't standing drench in a bus stop with so many people willing to be their audience.  
  
"Uh-uh. No way, not here, not now." She let go of his waist and backed away into the rain. Inuyasha pouted like a kid who didn't get his sweet as he chased her through the rain.  
  
"Kagome! Get back here! You ain't going nowhere until you've given me what I want!" He shouted though the pouring rain got into his already thirsty mouth.  
  
Kagome was soon caught as Inuyasha was a half-demon and she almost fell flat with her lips kissing the wet pavement if a certain dog- demon didn't came and save her. She looked at her left, right, back and front. When she was certain nobody was there, she pressed her wet lips onto his and removed it before he could react. This was her first time being thoughtful and kissed Inuyasha without being asked to. Inuyasha looked a bit shocked. Kagome just smiled at him as she lets the rain calm her racing heart. He finally recovered and smiled back.  
  
"You call that a kiss?" He didn't want her answer but he wants her lips. Kagome's senses were drained as Inuyasha kissed her deeper and more passionate. Her last thought were, 'when will this sweet dream be over?'.  
  
AN: God I'd never thought I'd finish that.... (Wipes away sweat from forehead.) This chapter is too boring. Yeah, I've notice that too. But please start pestering me to finish my next chapter, coz the exciting part is yet to come! Trust me! Oh yeah, I sincerely apologize to all the readers out there who read me little story, because reading my last three chapters must have cause you eye problems. GOMEN!!!!! (Kneels down) GOMEN!!! Please accept my apologies! (Gets up). Anyway, I hope this chapter has better paragraphs. An absolutely huge thankz to all of my reviewers. You guys were just so kind giving me tips and all that. *Snif* *Snif* . I really appreciate you guys wasting your precious time writing reviews for this!! About the past/present tense, I'm just so darn sorry. Coz I can't figure out which tense to use. So please, bear with me!!! Okay, the next chapter would be out in I guess 4 -5 days. No promises! Depends on how you like this chapter.. Give me comments or anything!! Thankz again. Ja ne. ^0^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Gojyo! That cute red coloured hair/eyes hunk! But Inuyasha and gang don't belong to me. (Snaps finger) Darn!  
  
" " Character's talking  
  
' ' Character's thinking  
  
Inuyasha sat dog-style at the entrance of Kaeda's hut. He gaped at the moon shinning brightly in the sky. It reminds him of the Shikon no Tama. 'That jewel.. It made me heartless and filled my mind full of greed once. I thought it was the most important thing in my life. But now...' He shut his eyes to form an image of Kagome inside his mind. Why didn't he hesitate to give the jewel back to her when she gave it to him willingly? 'Simple, because Kagome somehow became more important to me.'  
  
"Houshi-sama, don't you think Inuyasha is acting kinda weird lately? He often sniffs at the 'wristband' (Kagome's wristwatch) and then smiles himself silly." Sango nodded towards the dog-demon while scooted nearer to where Miroku was sitting. "He has changed a lot since he brought you back from Kagome's time." The monk shifted closer to her in delight only to find a small fur-ball sitting between them. He sighed in disappointment because he hoped to be alone with Sango. Miroku lifted Shippo and let the little kitsune sit on his lap.  
  
"Do not worry, my dear Sango. Inuyasha is merely enjoying the fact that Kagome loves him." Miroku winks at her and smiled. Sango, a brave and trained demon slayer can't help it but to blush when Miroku's eyes were looking so tenderly at her.  
  
"But what about himself? Does he love her too? And what about Kikyo?" Sango blurted out all her questions in her desperation to cover up her slightly shaking voice and thumping heart. She held her breath as Miroku placed his hands above hers.  
  
"Why are you worrying about them when you can worry about us first?" Miroku's voice turned serious. He had confessed his feelings for her some days ago and she hasn't given him an answer. He covered her small hand firmly with his and pleaded sincerely that Sango had notice his feelings for her are true. Shippo hopped away from them merrily towards Inuyasha. He didn't want to be a bright 'light bulb' between Miroku and Sango.  
  
  
  
"Oi dog-boy, where's Kagome? Why didn't she come back? She must have realized what a jerk you are and left you, didn't she?" Shippo kicked Inuyasha's knee. BONK!! He gets a bump on his little kitsune head. Some things will never change.  
  
"Stupid dog, always bashing up my head. Why if Kagome were here.." Shippo muttered under his breath while soothing the bump on his head. Inuyasha heard his muttering and he glared at the little kitsune.  
  
"Feh! Of course that woman didn't left me. She said she has a 'holiday job' for a week, whatever that means. Something called...'babysitting'." Inuyasha continues to stare dreamily at the moon.  
  
After their first date, he had been traveling to her time every day and coming back to his every night. He won't allow himself to spend the nights in Kagome's room. It was dangerous. Not to him, but to her. With her scent everywhere and the perfect curls and curves lying inches away from him driving him nuts, god knows what could happen if he can't control himself.  
  
"Does this means that you have to stay here for a week?" Inuyasha nodded sheepishly at Shippo as if he had asked a very stupid question. "Eh? How did Kagome make you so obedient?"  
  
"Mind your own business." Red lines formed on his cheeks. This afternoon, Kagome had asked him to go back to his time for a week in a timid tone. She was surprised yet relieved when he agreed without quarrelling with her. Kagome rewarded him with a hug and a tender kiss. She whispered in his ear to come and get his bigger reward after a week. He felt her breast pressed against his hard chest and wondered if she had meant to do that on purpose.  
  
'Well, on purpose or not, it sure feels darn good!' He sniffed at Kagome's wristwatch and felt an urge to see Kagome right now.  
  
He heard a twig snapped and swiveled his head from side to side excitedly, hoping to catch a glimpse of a girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes. His heart sank like the titanic when he saw whom it really was. It was a girl with long black hair and dark blue eyes looking seriously at him. It was Kikyo.  
  
  
  
The night was cold, as cold as the way he felt towards the 'dead-miko' standing in front of him. They were by the riverside near Kaeda's village.  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha kept a distance between them. Miroku had given him a warning look before he followed behind Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo did not answer him. Instead, she walked closer to him and lifted her hand to caress Inuyasha's face gently. He was startled at first but pushed her cold hand away when he finally regains himself. She had a shocked and hurt look printed on her face that looked exactly the same like the ones Kagome always gave him.  
  
"Have you made up you're mind?" Kikyo gave him a small smile, the one that used to make his heart thumping wildly. For a moment there, Inuyasha couldn't speak.  
  
'Kikyo smells different. She smells.. half alive?' Inuyasha brushed that thought away. He had to think of a suitable answer for her.  
  
"Kikyo, I'm sorry. I'm already deeply in love with someone else." Kikyo opened her mouth to say something but Inuyasha stopped her as he continues.  
  
"Don't try to threaten me with death. It'll only make me hate you. I loved you once, but that was more then 50 years ago. I thought I still do when you were brought back to life. You wanted to bring me to hell and I was willing to go. But she stopped me, she gave me my life back. She made me realized what I felt for you isn't love anymore. I love Kagome. Your life is in your hand and I will respect you if you wish to live on with that body. But whatever you do, never touch Kagome. Or you'll regret it thoroughly."  
  
He made a swift turn and Kikyo stopped him from walking away by hugging him from behind. She lay her head supported by his broad back and her hands gently runs across his chest down to his firm stomach. Inuyasha wondered what the sudden quickening of his heartbeat meant.  
  
"You shall not leave me anymore, Inuyasha." Kikyo said calmly. She buried her face at the crook of his neck and breath in his scent. It sent goosebumps all over him. "If I die, my reincarnate dies too."  
  
Upon hearing those cold words, Inuyasha broke free from her. He glared menacingly at Kikyo. "What do you mean?" He wasn't sure if he likes to hear her answer.  
  
"I've found an interesting spell, my love." Her smile grown into a wicked grin. "Your nose is keen, you must have notice the difference in me already. I don't smell like soil and dirt now, don't I?"  
  
Inuyasha frowned. 'She DID smell different.. Could it be that...' "You have retrieve from the dead?"  
  
"Not quite, but close enough. It's true that I've been searching for spells to come back from the dead. But I've found something much more useful. I've retrieved half of MY soul." She stopped to have a satisfying look at Inuyasha's gaping mouth. "I'm sharing half of my soul with Kagome. Don't worry, it doesn't effect her." He sighed in relief.  
  
"But this does." Kikyo took Inuyasha's index finger and used his sharp claw to scratch her left forearm.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. He pulled away from her with bright red blood dripping at the tip pf his claw. 'Bright red..blood? Kikyo wasn't suppose to bleed!' He was pretty much freaked out by now.  
  
Kikyo let her blood flow freely from the fresh wound like it did not hurt her one bit. "Kagome will have this wound at her forearm too. So can you guess what will happen if I kill myself? It will be goodbye forever with your dear Kikyo and Kagome."  
  
Laughter erupted from her small lips. Inuyasha let out a low growl and bared his fangs at her. "What do you want, bitch?!" He can control his anger anymore. 'Nobody hurts my Kagome. No one, not even Kikyo!' He knows very well that he'll do anything Kikyo says just to protect his true love.  
  
"It's quite simple. Do as I please and I assure you there will be no harm done to Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha's worst nightmare begins.  
  
  
  
(One week later)  
  
Kagome waited nervously for Inuyasha in front the well. She had asked him to come over when the digital watch she gave him shows a figure of 6.00 p.m. She even drew for him the number six on a piece of paper since he can't understand number figures. Kagome hoped that Inuyasha didn't compared the paper upside down with his wristwatch. Or she'll have to wait until 9.00 p.m. before he pops out.  
  
'Where is he? He's an hour late!" She paced back and forth and deciding weather to wait for him a little longer or to jump down the well, find him and 'sit' him a thousand times. 'Well, maybe just 15 times or so..' She couldn't possibly bear to make him 'sit' that many times.  
  
It is going to be a wonderful night. She had been looking forward to this day, a candlelit dinner at the Royal Crystal Hotel. It was hard for her not to think of Inuyasha every second since she started 'babysitting' her cousins. They were spoiled little brats and she was glad that the one-week-of-terror is over.  
  
She smoothens her new dress that she had bought this afternoon with her hard earn money. She spent hours looking at the mirror and convinced herself that Inuyasha will love it too. It was fiery red with two thin spaghetti straps exposing her small shoulder and a plunging neckline revealing part of her full breast. The dress had a long with slit at the side up to her thigh.  
  
She had her long hair tied up into a French Chignon, baring her snow- white neck to the cold wind. Kagome glanced down at her shoe. They belonged to her mother, a matching pair of red high heels. She then noticed a slight red line on her left forearm; it was a wound she had gotten a week ago. This wound puzzled her, one minute she was fine, next a long, thin wound appeared on her forearm and bleed freely. Good thing it healed soon, or she couldn't have worn this dress tonight.  
  
'Mama had took the fact that I've fallen in love with a demon well. So did Souta and grandpa.' Her family was just weird. But she was relieved that none of them objected her relationship with Inuyasha.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi also provided a tuxedo for Inuyasha. It was laid neatly on her bed now. Kagome imagined Inuyasha wearing a tuxedo, holding her body close as they danced. He would lean forward and she would lift her gaze to his slightly parted lips aiming to land on her dry lips... She swallowed her saliva and snapped out of her fantasy.  
  
Shaking her head put her back to reality. She clutches her hands into fists and made up her mind to get Inuyasha herself. She's been dying to see him anyway.  
  
  
  
Kagome landed on the soiled ground. She stood up quickly and brushed the dust away from her dress. Then she looked up and felt like kicking herself for not thinking about changing into her normal clothes before coming. 'How the hell am I going to get up??' Seeing that there isn't much choice, she hiked up her skirt and tied it into a loose knot. She mutters a mouthful of colourful vocabulary learnt from Inuyasha and grabs at the vine.  
  
'Finally! What could be worse then climbing up a well wearing a long dress?' Kagome panted in exhaustion. A drop of rain hit her bare shoulder and slides down her arm. 'Looks like I spoke too soon.'  
  
Kagome ran towards Kaeda's village covering her head with her arms. 'He'd better have a good excuse for this. If I get sick, it's his fault.' Suddenly, a disgusting picture of Inuyasha lying motionless in a pool of blood formed in her mind. She frowned worriedly and pick up her pace.  
  
By the time she arrived at Kaeda's hut, it was already raining cats and dogs outside. Kaeda, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sitting around the fireplace warming themselves. They were surprised to see her.  
  
"Kagomeeeee!!!!" Shippo jumped into her arms and got himself wet a little. Kaeda gave her a towel to dry herself. She hastily wiped the rainwater from her face, and then covered her chest with Shippo in case a certain pervert monk should stare at it.  
  
She finally noticed something was not right. Inuyasha wasn't there. Shippo, who normally complained at how Inuyasha bullied him when she got back, just buried his head on her shoulder. Kaeda sat quietly next to a worried looking Sango. But above it all, Miroku was the weirdest. He was looking at the floor as if it was more interesting then her very exposed and wet body!  
  
"What's wrong?" Nobody answered her. "Where's Inuyasha?" The ugly image came out again. She shudders and looked desperately at her friends for some answers.  
  
"It's awful, Kagome!" Shippo was the first to speak.  
  
"Is Inuyasha hurt?" She panicked. The small group stayed quiet. The silence was killing her, so was Sango's timid glance. Kagome put Shippo down and knelt down in front of Miroku. He raised his head and she saw the mixed emotion of worried and piteous in his eyes. "Please, tell me if he's okay."  
  
"Kagome-sama, Inuyasha is not hurt."  
  
She blinked her eyes as the dreaded feeling fades away. "So... where is he?"  
  
"He's in the back room..." Kagome stood and walked away before Miroku could finish talking. "Wait! Kagome-sama! Don't open..."  
  
It was too late; Kagome had already opened the sliding door. She staggered back with her hands covering her mouth, shaking her head disbelieving what she saw.  
  
AN: WAHAHA!! Is this call a cliffhanger Itadakimasu? Anyway I've already finished chapter 6. But I haven't post it yet. I thought it would be fun to see you guys wanting to choke me to death (Argh!). What do you think Kagome saw anyway? Just give me 5 reviews for this chapter and you'll get your answer! Pretty please!! (Eyes shinning.) Thank you my little reviewers! You guys are the best! Now we hope to see a happy ending, don't we?  
  
To ArtemisMoon : Yeah you're right! My first language is Chinese! But I speak English tough. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (Please do not read this) I own Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and of course Gojyo!!! ... ^_^;; (sweat drops) Oi, I told you not to read that!!  
  
" "Characters talking  
  
' ' Characters thinking  
  
Kikyo slowly removed her lips from Inuyasha's so that she could savor every little shocked and hurt looks in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha glared hatefully at her, but she didn't care.  
  
Kagome wanted to look away, but somehow her eyes were glued to the inseparable pair. This was the second time she 'accidentally' saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing. The pain in her heart wasn't any much lesser then the first time. In fact, it hurt much more. 'Inuyasha, he's looking at her so...tenderly.'  
  
Inuyasha dared not look at Kagome. He kept his angry stares at Kikyo. Nevertheless, Kagome's small gasp and heavy breathing cannot be denied from his sensitive dog-ears. 'God, let this be over soon.'  
  
"Why Kagome, what are you doing here?" Kikyo broke the silence and acted surprised to see her reincarnate even though she had already knew Kagome's presents. She snuggled into Inuyasha's chest and smiled possessively at Kagome. 'What will you do next, Kagome?'  
  
It was Kikyo's turn to be surprise. Kagome frowned and made a grab at Inuyasha, pulling him away from Kikyo roughly. She ran out of the room holding his hand while he staggers along behind her. Kagome had not seen Inuyasha's shocked face melts into a small grin. He'd followed her anywhere willingly.  
  
Kagome ran past her puzzled friends and out into the heavy rain. Her mind was in a blur, she did not know what she was doing. But she did know that she never wants to let go of the warm hand she's holding now.  
  
Upon arriving at the bone-eating well, she finally stopped with her back facing Inuyasha. He stood behind her, not uttering a single word. Kagome sucked in deep breath and a few drops of rain with her mouth. She was tired from running.  
  
"Are you're wondering why I'm wearing this ridiculous clothes?" The heavy rain drowned her voice. She can't even hear her own voice, but she was sure that Inuyasha could.  
  
"It was supposed to be a candlelit dinner with you. I've told you to come to my time and did you remember that?" She heard no responds from the dog-demon so she continued. "Doesn't matter if you remember or not, you did not come. So I came to you instead, and found you kissing your ex-girlfriend."  
  
Inuyasha winced at that remark. His heartbeat increased when Kagome turned to look at him face to face. Standing in the rain reminded him of their first date. She had smiled at him happily and kissed him. The Kagome in front of him now was also smiling, but in a sad way.  
  
"I believe you." Kagome's heart flutters, she didn't notice Inuyasha was standing so close to her until now. "You told me you love me and I trust you. Do you know how much I miss you and how I cry myself to sleep every night because I ached to see you?" She pressed her chest with her free hand, the pain of missing him was still there.  
  
"Tell me that you didn't want to kiss her just now. Say it even if it's a lie, I will believe you. I won't ask you why." Kagome did not want to lose him.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something...  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikyo stood behind them. It was not in her plan that Kagome would run away WITH Inuyasha. She can see that they were holding hands and it made her angry. "Kagome, you've seen us kissing with your own eyes. We are mates and he does not love you. What made you think that you could have his heart? He was in love with me 50 years ago and he still is now."  
  
"Kagome!" "Kagome-sama!" Sango riding on Kirara came into view, then Miroku, with Shippo clinging on his shoulder.  
  
"Inuyasha, my love. We have to go back now, it's getting dark and there will be many demons roaming around here." Kikyo stretched out her hand and waited. "And it may HURT me."  
  
Inuyasha knew he had been defeated. Kikyo is threatening to hurt Kagome. He looked at Kagome sadly. As if she understood the sadness in his eyes, she tightens her grip on his hand and shook her head.  
  
"No." Kagome whispered. Her hand was trembling as Inuyasha clearly tried to pull away from her, but she did not let go.  
  
When she realized he was almost out of her grasp. She gave him his last chance. "Don't go. You have already broken my heart one too many times.... I can't smile for you anymore if you let go of me this time." She was about to cry.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes so he did not see the desperate pleading in her eyes. He gave it one last pull and his hand slides free from her tight grasp. His hand dropped back to his side lifelessly.  
  
Their worlds break, the same way their hearts broken into tiny little pieces. Inuyasha opens his eyes and looked at Kagome. The raindrop hits harshly at his eyes, punishing him for breaking her heart.  
  
He turned his back to her and walked towards Kikyo. Nobody could see his tears mixed with rain or the deep wounds hidden in his heart. He placed his hand on Kikyo's outstretched hand. She smiled at Kagome like she had won the first prize.  
  
"Kagome..." Shippo managed to choke out her name. Sango cried freely in Miroku's embrace.  
  
  
  
(Back in Kagome's time.)  
  
She slipped on the wet pavement and fell on her butt. Her red high heels somehow had slipped off her feet. She did not try to get up. Instead, she pictured a black sneaker standing in front of her and when she lifted her head, Inuyasha was there to help her up. Back in reality, there seemed to be no warm hand around.  
  
It was dark and raining in her time too. The water rolling down her face were raindrops, she was very sure. 'Why didn't I cry?' She bent her knees and hugged them tightly with her arms. How long did she stay there, she did not know. She felt so empty and dead, losing Inuyasha also meant losing part of her life.  
  
Suddenly, the rain stopped falling above her. 'Has it finish raining already?' She thought to herself. No, she could still hear the sounds of raindrops. She lifts her head and squinted to look at the person standing there holding an umbrella over her head.  
  
"Go...jyo?"  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry to trouble you, Gojyo." Kagome could have laughed at her horrible and messy image reflected on the glass door but she was too tired for that. Kagome did not want to go home in her current condition, her mother would be fussing over her. 'Besides, I don't want Mama to get worried.'  
  
She sat on the sofa while Gojyo went inside his room to get some stuff. Luckily, his relatives were away. It seemed to be the only lucky thing that happened today so far.  
  
"You're not a trouble to me." He said softly and gave her a towel along with his dry clothing's. He showed her the bathroom and left her standing alone there. She wriggled out of the red dress that was sticking uncomfortably on her like a second skin.  
  
She stared at herself using the huge mirror wearing only her bra and panties. 'What was I thinking when I grab these half transparent black bra along with my red dress this afternoon?'  
  
  
  
Gojyo gave Kagome a cup of hot coco to warm her up as the drying machine did its wonders and dried her dress. They were in his room in case his relatives came back. It wouldn't be a pleasant greeting if they had found Kagome sitting in the living room wearing Gojyo's clothes. He had told her once that they weren't nice people. She sat on his bed and sipped slowly at her cup.  
  
She studied Gojyo's appearance. He was wearing a bright yellow aloha shirt that hung loose down past the front of his Bermuda shorts. His red hair tied back neatly into a ponytail.  
  
Gojyo pulled a chair and sat opposite her, their knee brushing slightly. He rested his elbow on his lap and leaned forward with his palm supporting his chin. Kagome gulped. 'He looks like he wants to talk.' And that's one thing she did not want to do now!  
  
"I've gone to your house to return you the book I've borrowed. Good timing too, eh?" He joked, trying to make her relax. He succeeded in doing so as the tense expression on her face faded.  
  
"Good timing? I've been there longer then you think." Kagome suddenly realized what she has just said. She pretends to drink down all her coco to block Gojyo's now serious face out of her sight.  
  
He took her cup after she finished and set it on the bedside table. "Kagome, what happened?"  
  
"It's nothing. I..I fell." She lowered her head, avoiding his gaze. Gojyo sighed. He gently pushed her chin upward like he usually when they were kids.  
  
"Kagome, you are the worst liar I've even known. You were sitting on the ground, wearing a dress and it was raining. I'm not sure if you had cried or not, I hope you didn't. And the conclusion I have is...you've been hurt by that bastard, Inutaiko. Aren't you?" He smiled sadly, the way Inuyasha would smile at Kikyo.  
  
'Inutaiko... that's the false name of Inuyasha I've given Gojyo.' Kagome don't know why but the earlier sadness came crushing inside of her again.  
  
"By the way, did anyone told you how hot you looked in that red dress?" He winked at her mischievously. She scared him senseless when her tears trailed down her cheeks. He went nuts finding tissues, comforting her and apologizing to her all at the same time.  
  
She did not cry when she caught Inuyasha kissing Kikyo, she had not cry the moment Inuyasha pulled away from her, even when she was alone and back in her time. So how did Gojyo made her tears fell easily after she had held it so long?  
  
Gojyo's hand that was holding a piece of tissue froze in mid-air as Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Her tears burned the skin of his shoulder. Her whole body trembled as she cried.  
  
"Why didn't I fall in love with you?" She whispered through her sobbing. 'If I had fallen in love with a guy like Gojyo, my heart wouldn't be so wounded...'  
  
He closed his eyes and enjoyed her soft body so close to his. Her sobbing sounds made a sharp stab at his heart. He hugged her waist, pulling her closer but not taking more advantage of her then that.  
  
That night, another person other from Inuyasha saved Kagome's soul.  
  
  
  
(One month later)  
  
Inuyasha sat comfortably on the thick branch, his back leaned against the trunk for support as if he had no bones. The morning sunlight had found him but he kept his pure golden eyes shut. He saw a scene of a drenched Kagome in her red dress looking blankly at her empty hand. She took off the Shikon no Tama and placed it on the wet ground. Then she left. The dream had haunted him since she was gone. It haunted him even when he was awake.  
  
Kikyo had been living in Kaeda's hut. She's been acting like Inuyasha's wife. Always snuggling in his embrace, kissing him and telling him how much she loves him. Miroku, Sango and Shippo couldn't take it anymore. They decided to leave Kaeda's hut and find a place of their own. They thought that Inuyasha had betrayal Kagome and they despised him for that.  
  
No matter how much Inuyasha wanted to blurt out the truth to his friends and Kagome, he could not do it. Kikyo threatened to kill his love if he ever utters a word about it.  
  
Eventually, Inuyasha got pretty fed-up with the 'half-dead-miko' trying to be his mate. He moves out of Kaeda's hut and slept on the tree closest to the bone-eating well. He wasn't sure why he got his hopes up just staring at the only connection to Kagome's world. To him, she's never going to come back.  
  
'Kagome... I miss you.' He felt that familiar desperation claming him. 'I miss your scent, your sunshine smiles, the way you look when you said you love me. If I could only hear your voice..."  
  
'Ohayo.' As if his prayers were answered, Kagome's voice appeared near- by. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked excitedly around the old well for any shadow of his love. There was no one in sight. He slumped back to his original position and the hope in his eyes faded. He knew where the voice came from.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his left hand. Kagome's wristwatch came into view. He smiled bitterly. Ironically, this was the only thing keeping him alive. He pressed his lips lightly against the cool surface of the wristwatch and imagined it to be Kagome's lips. "Ohayo, Kagome."  
  
(WAH!!! I want to be that wristwatch! \^o^/)  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha, why aren't you eating?" Kikyo poured more tea into her cup.  
  
"Mind your own business, bitch." He lifted an eyebrow and continues to play with his food. He didn't felt like eating with Kikyo around.  
  
Kikyo was annoyed by his behavior. This was not what she had expected in the beginning. She thought he would love and care for her the same way 50 years ago after she got her reincarnate out of the picture. But instead of that, Inuyasha had avoided her. Treating her like she did not exist.  
  
Often she caught him lost in thoughts, staring lovingly at her. For a short while there, she was happy and relieved that Inuyasha still loves her. That's why she had allowed him to sleep outside on a tree instead of cuddling up with her at night.  
  
It hits her after a few weeks of cold replies and you-do-not-matter looks Inuyasha had given her. She suddenly realized that it was not her that Inuyasha was looking so lovingly at. It was Kagome. He had seen Kagome in her. Kikyo's jealousy flared.  
  
"When are you turning into a human with the Shikon no Tama?" Kikyo had the jewel with her. She had offered Inuyasha the jewel but he refused it saying he wasn't ready. Inuyasha stayed silence. Now Kikyo was really annoyed.  
  
"What is wrong with you? I've given all of my love and is this the way you treat me?" Inuyasha frowned; this wasn't the love he wanted. Kikyo looked at him with sadden eyes. "All I wanted was to make you happy, why are you making it so hard for me?"  
  
Her irresponsibility disgusted him. "Make me happy? You bitch! You've ruined me!" Inuyasha exploded. Kikyo was shocked at his sudden outburst. "You threaten to hurt Kagome and knew I couldn't protect her. You made me lie to her, hurt her and then you expect me to be happy?!"  
  
"She wasn't meant to be with you, Inuyasha. Kagome doesn't even belong here!" Kikyo's hatred towards Kagome grew rapidly.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed both side of Kikyo's arm and shook her. "I love her!! How many times do I have to tell you that? I don't care if she doesn't belong here or I don't belong in her time! She believed me and loves me for who I am."  
  
He finally realized that grabbing Kikyo with his clawed hand might have hurt her and Kagome; he immediately let go and spoke in a calmer tone. "You may have own my body but my heart already belongs to Kagome."  
  
Kikyo returned to her calm and serious expression. She stood up and took her bow and arrows lying in the corner.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha blocked the entrance. Kikyo stared coldly at him, daring him to stop her.  
  
"You love Kagome because she looks like me and she's alive. I'm not fully alive. However, I've found a way to come back from the dead. That is to kill Kagome." Inuyasha opened his eyes wondering if this is really the Kikyo from 50 years ago.  
  
"I can get through the well, I will kill her so that my soul will return to me. And you, Inuyasha, cannot stop me from doing so. I'd rather kill myself along with my reincarnate, but there shall be one of us alive." Kikyo held an arrow at the heart of her throat. The dog- demon panicked. He can't let Kikyo go to Kagome but he can't stop her from going for she might end her live along with Kagome's as well.  
  
THUMP!! Kikyo winced and fell backwards into the arms of a grinning pervert monk. She was unconscious.  
  
"Miroku! What are you doing here?!" Inuyasha asked his rescuer in delight.  
  
"Stupid dog-demon. Why didn't you tell us?" Miroku had suspected something fishy going on. Inuyasha was so head over heels with Kagome before Kikyo came into the picture. He had chosen the right time to have a visit to Kaeda's hut. He heard their conversation and gave a helping hand to Inuyasha by 'bonking' Kikyo unconscious.  
  
"Quick, I'll take you to Kagome's time. Warn her about Kikyo, I'll stay here and stop that bitch if she tries to go into Kagome's time." Inuyasha rushed out of the hut followed by Miroku.  
  
"Wait, why don't we just tie Kikyo up so she couldn't hurt herself?" The miko would be awake soon. It is better of they have tied her first.  
  
"Do you have any brains, Miroku? She could bite her tongue and die for god's sake." Inuyasha was back to his usual self.  
  
"Oh.. you're right." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha could be smart sometimes whenever something includes Kagome in it.  
  
AN: Do you guys understand this chapter? It's not really that sad isn't it? Inuyasha and Kikyo are just KISSING! I didn't let them do any R-rated thingy. Are you guys disappointed?  
  
^_^ Believe it or not, I've cried while typing the part when Inuyasha pull away from Kagome in the rain!!!! I know, I know...I'm weird, ain't I? In case you're wondering, I've also finished chapter 7 already!!! Wahaha! Thank you for your reviews! I wanted 5, but 26 seemed okay to me too. *Grins herself silly*. You guys always make my day a happier one with all those cute reviews. OK then, see ya in the next chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It's such a pity that Inuyasha isn't mine... *sigh* He belongs to Kagome. Which is fine with me. \^0^/  
  
" " Character's talking  
  
' ' Character's thinking  
  
"Kagome." A figure standing at the main entrance of her school waved with enthusiasm. Kagome noticed the unique red hair and eyes. She smiled and jogged to him.  
  
"Gojyo!" Kagome blushed as he hugged her right there. Students passing by whispered and some giggled at them. She saw her three friends huddling in a circle discussing rapidly about her 'boyfriend' with the corner of her eye and sighed. Looks like she would have some explaining to do tomorrow.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm so hungry that I couldn't even stand upright." He took her hand without asking and guided her through the crowed street.  
  
Kagome envied Gojyo, whose school holiday lasted much longer then hers. He had spent most of his time with her, helping her heal the old and new wounds in her heart. Gojyo took her to the amusement park, bought her flowers and little presents but what touched her most was that he had used his time to help her in her studies too. Because of his help, Kagome had finally caught up with her studies.  
  
'Where can you find a guy like this? I still wondered why I've chosen that foul-mouth, rude, inconsiderate half-demon over such a great guy like Gojyo, I must be blind... Gojyo is better then Inuyasha in every way.' She knew she was lying to herself.  
  
"America." Kagome only caught the last word coming out of Gojyo's mouth. They were eating inside a fast food restaurant. It was as crowded as ever. The customers were nearly all students, whom just finished school. Gojyo apparently was the main target for the hungry eyes of the girl students.  
  
He wore a white sleeveless shirt, showing contrast with his healthy tan skin along with a pair of baggy long pants. His red hair was now untied and little messed up caused by the harsh wind outside. While his red eyes were...staring curiously at her.  
  
"Sorry, what were you saying?" She lowered her head and sipped at her coke. She was starring directly at him just now! How rude of her.  
  
Gojyo took her hand and Kagome received death glares from the overly jealous audience. "Come with me to America."  
  
Kagome quit being bashful and jerked her hand away from him. She opened her eyes wide in surprise. "Gojyo, I can't....."  
  
"Don't refuse me because of Inutaiko." That shut her up. "You've been doing great here and you could have done better. I've got to go back next week. And I was hoping that you would come with me. I'm sure Mrs. Higurashi would want her daughter to be more independent."  
  
"But my school, my friends..." 'Inuyasha'. She started giving excuses.  
  
"Kagome, those are not the reason why you don't want to leave. Inutaiko is." Gojyo pushed his hair away from his forehead as he placed his elbow on the table.  
  
"I'm not asking you to forget about him and I know it takes time for a broken heart to heal. So I did not woo you." He saw the surprised look on Kagome's face. He guessed it right; she did not noticed that he still has feelings for her.  
  
"I still love you, Kagome. I had given up on you because I thought you would be happier with him. But you aren't. He made you cry." Even if it was a month ago, he still can't forget the night he found her. Wet, cold and shivering. Like a puppy, who lost its way back. He never wants to see her like that again.  
  
"Gojyo..." Kagome twirled her fingers nervously. She hadn't expected that Gojyo still loves her after she had ditched him for Inuyasha. 'Maybe I should really consider about going to America.'  
  
She did not pull away as he set his hand on hers again. "Kagome, I don't mind being a replacement for him." He smiled so gently at her. It reminds her of something.  
  
It reminds her of...herself. She had once smiled for Inuyasha that way, thinking that even if he chooses Kikyo, she was still willing to stand by him. Now, Gojyo was telling her that he don't mind to be Inuyasha's replacement even though he knows that the one she loves was not him.  
  
How could she refuse Gojyo's offer when she herself had gone through the same desperate situation?  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip and nodded. She pretended that she didn't hear his last sentence. "But you'll have to convince my family first."  
  
She could particularly feel Gojyo's joy as he stood up and leans across the table to give her a peck on her cheek. If deadly glares were made of bullets, Kagome may have already turned into a beehive. She blushed bright pink and pulled Gojyo out of the fast food restaurant before his kisses gets her killed.  
  
  
  
"Oh good Kagome, you're back." Mrs. Higurashi had a worried look on her face. She was sitting in the living room as if she had been waiting for Kagome a long time. Kagome threw her school bag lightly on the sofa. Gojyo greeted Kagome's mother politely.  
  
"Mama, what is it?" Kagome sat down beside her mother. It wasn't normal to find her active mother sitting quietly in the living room instead of happily moving about, doing her daily chores.  
  
"Your friend from the federal age, the polite young man with a tiny ponytail and carrying a staff?" Her mother can only remember Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku? Why did he come?" Kagome was aching to ask if Inuyasha had been here too. But she didn't say anything.  
  
"He was looking for you and told me it was urgent. Something about Kikyo is threatening Inuyasha..."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "Mama, what else did Miroku told you?"  
  
"Erm...he said that you're in danger and you must leave the shrine immediately. Inuyasha will take care of the rest." This was what worried Mrs. Higurashi. What happened between Kagome and Inuyasha, her daughter wouldn't tell her. She had wanted to ask the young man in black robes, but he had already rushed off to look for Kagome before she could utter a word.  
  
Without waiting another second, Kagome sprinted out of her house. Her mother calling behind her asking where was she going.  
  
'Inuyasha! That stupid moron! Why must he face the dangers all by himself??' She almost reached the well when someone stopped her by pulling her arm. She snapped back her head expecting to see Miroku.  
  
Gojyo was holding her arm. Kagome stood dazed. She had completely forgotten about Gojyo! Again! He heard the conversation and saw her face changed paler at the mention of 'Inuyasha'. He also had a blurry idea of what the pair of mother and daughter were talking about.  
  
"Let me go. Please Gojyo, he needs me." Kagome tried to wriggle her arm free. Gojyo wasn't dumb, he knew the 'Inuyasha' she was going to was the 'Inutaiko' she'd told him.  
  
"He needs you? What about me? I need you here too, Kagome." Gojyo just don't understand. 'Why would a nice and smart girl like Kagome couldn't get it that 'Inutaiko' is cheating her? Or 'Inuyasha', whatever his name is.'  
  
"But I need him too!!" She yelled. Frustrated that Gojyo was holding her back. Who knows what danger might Inuyasha be facing now.  
  
Gojyo was taken back by the sudden change of her attitude. Kagome realized her mistake and spoke in a softer tone. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But Inuyasha is in trouble. Who knows, he might be at the edge of death as we speak."  
  
Her arm was finally set free. She sat with her legs inward of the well and her back facing him. Kagome looked back to see a puzzled Gojyo. "I'm glad that you're willing to be his replacement." Her heart pounded at the thought of seeing Inuyasha again. "But nobody can ever replace him in my heart."  
  
"Where are you going?" Gojyo was dumbfounded. Has his Kagome gone insane or is she going to commit suicide? He hoped that it was neither.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I'm going to Inuyasha and 'sit' him a thousand times for leaving me." She pushed herself into the well.  
  
"Kagome!" Gojyo hurried to the well and peer inside to see if she's okay. He was dazzled when he noticed that she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Kagome-sama!!" Another voice came out from behind him.  
  
"Excuse me, but did Kagome-sama just went inside the well?" Miroku remembers this red coloured hair/eyes boy. It was 'Kagome's human boyfriend'.  
  
Gojyo nodded, unable to talk due to the shock that he had received. This man must be the Miroku Kagome and her mother had mention earlier. At first Mrs. Higurashi's description of Miroku hadn't make any sense to him. But after having a glance at Miroku in person, he had second thoughts.  
  
"Damn it! She's gone without me! How am I going to get back? More importantly, how am I going to save my ass when Inuyasha finds out that I blew it?" Miroku mutters to himself.  
  
Gojyo's red eyes glittered. He rubs his hands together. "I think you and I should have a little talk." He kidnapped poor Miroku back inside Kagome's house.  
  
  
  
"Kikyo! You are NOT going anywhere!" Inuyasha was not surprise when he saw that she was already awake and making her way through the woods. It was a good thing that he had gotten Miroku to the other side to warn Kagome already.  
  
Kikyo was flaming with rage after she awakens. 'How dare they pair up and fight against me? I'm going to kill Kagome whether they like it or not. They cannot stop me.'  
  
Inuyasha tried to stop her. But she was a powerful and trained miko. He couldn't hurt her, as he couldn't 50 years ago when trying to get the Shikon no Tama, not to mention that Kagome will get hurt too.  
  
He had no idea what he can do. He gave a last try to coax Kikyo when the well was in view. "I love you, Kikyo." He forced the words out. It was hard, but it stopped Kikyo from advancing anymore. "I never loved Kagome. She's not as pretty as you are. She's stupid, timid and she disgust me." Inuyasha made his eyes soft and tender as he imagined tearing Kikyo's heart out.  
  
Kikyo looked at him with loving eyes. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Inuyasha thought he had won and let out an inner sigh of relive. "Since you hate Kagome so much, it'll be my pleasure to kill her for you."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. After saying so many awful things about Kagome, this was her respond? That was the last straw! He took out his Tetsusaiga and decided to ruin the well.  
  
He'd rather destroy the only thing that connects himself with Kagome then putting her in danger. The Tetsusaiga gleamed as he rose it up in mid-air. 'I don't wanna do this! I'll never get to see her again!' Next thing he knew, Kikyo shot an arrow at him.  
  
The force of her purify arrow sent Inuyasha flying backwards and pinning him to a tree. Kikyo's arrow shot his arm that held the Tetsusaiga. His trustworthy sword turned back into its original rusty and worn-out form as he let it drop from his bleeding arm. Pain soared inside of him. This was no ordinary arrow. It was Kikyo's main weapon. He can't decide weather to curse Kikyo or thank her for saving the well.  
  
Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked up and he took a sniff at that familiar scent he missed so much. Forgetting the pain at his arm, listening to his increasing heartbeat, he set his eyes at the well. "This couldn't be... She couldn't be back... I've hurt her so much, why is she back?" He realized he wasn't dreaming when Kagome heaved herself out of the well. Kikyo smiled wickedly. "Too bad. Guess I won't be visiting the future."  
  
Kagome didn't expect to see this scenery. Inuyasha hurt and bleeding was pinned to a tree with an arrow. Her heart ached as she studied his thinner features. 'What happened to you?' She cannot take her eyes off him. He had a longing hunger look in his golden eyes, hunger for her. "Inuyasha...?"  
  
She called his name. How long since she last called him? Her sweet voice brought energy to him. 'If that's the last thing I heard before I die, I will go with no regrets.'  
  
Kikyo aimed an arrow at her. Kagome was so moved by seeing her love again that she did not notice her enemy getting ready to kill her. Kikyo's arrow was fast; it would have go through Kagome's chest if Inuyasha hadn't tear free from the tree and pushed her out of the way.  
  
They rolled on the ground for a few turns. Inuyasha hugged Kagome to protect her fragile body from getting hurt or scratch by the huge rough rocks. Their rolling stopped with Kagome lying on top of Inuyasha. His breathing became raspy due to her sweet fragrant suddenly surrounding him.  
  
Kagome's heartbeat thumped almost exactly as fast as Inuyasha's she pushed herself up so she could look at him face to face. Before she knew it, her hand was caressing his cheek. Still lying on his back, Inuyasha took her hand before she could pull away and rubbed it on his cheek.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha gave her such a look that she wanted to kiss him harshly and 'sit' him a million time for not taking care of himself.  
  
"My, my, what have we here? A little desperate aren't you, Kagome? Didn't your mother teach you not to touch other people's husband?!" Their sweet little reunion was spoiled as a certain overly jealous miko, shot another arrow at them.  
  
Inuyasha kept dodging Kikyo's purified arrows. He was carrying Kagome, jumping around like she weighted nothing but feathers. "Feh, since when did I become your husband Kikyo?" His confidence increased. With Kagome around, he can't afford to lose.  
  
He was doing a great job until Kikyo stopped shooting her arrows. Inuyasha felt dreaded as he saw her holding an arrow with the sharp edge pointing at her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha, come here before I 'hurt' myself." Kikyo said in a soft tone. Kagome stared as though the half-dead miko was a maniac. Not that Kagome thinks she wasn't.  
  
Seeing the confusion in her, Kikyo gave a small smile and pressed the pointed tip lightly into her neck. Kagome winced at the sudden pain and cupped her neck with her hand. She was totally shocked at her small wound.  
  
"Why should I keep it a secret anyway? I'll explain it to you, simple and fast. Just like your death." Inuyasha stood protectively in front of Kagome and growled. "I found a way to retrieve half of my soul. Like that example I've shown you, you will die if I choose to kill myself. Inuyasha had to obey me if he wants to save you're life."  
  
  
  
Miroku and Gojyo sat opposite one another. Mrs. Higurashi was cooking up some food for the two waiting boys. Miroku had lied to her, telling her that there isn't any danger and it was suppose to be a surprise party for Kagome. With his charming attitude and good experience of dealing with elder woman, Miroku had soon won over Mrs. Higurashi's trust. Gojyo on the other hand, wasn't an elderly woman...  
  
"What is Inuyasha like?" Gojyo turned the coffee mug in his hand. He was curious of this person that Kagome treasured.  
  
"You really want to know?" The red haired boy nodded. Miroku cleared his throat and begin to tell the story of a bad-tempered, selfish, stupid demon-mutt and a kind, gentle and cheerful girl wearing weird clothes. Then, what happened when fate brought them together....  
  
  
  
As the truth finally clear to her, fear of death suddenly burned into Kagome. 'Kikyo wants my life so she could be alive once again?!' She didn't want to die. There were so many things that would be left uncompleted. Cold sweat rolled down her forehead and she shivered. 'Does Inuyasha meant more then my future?'  
  
"Come here right now!" Kikyo repeated. More determination added in her tone this time. Inuyasha looked at Kagome with worried eyes, wondering why his love was suddenly so quiet. He thought Kagome would talk back at Kikyo like she always did. "She is afraid of dying, can't you see?" Kikyo's word struck Inuyasha. He'd never considered if Kagome loved him that much to overcome her fear of death for him.  
  
"Is it true, Kagome?" He asked her in a hurt voice. Kagome's eyes filled with fear told him the answer. He was in pain seeing Kagome, who had always been brave and strong now shaking lie a leaf and scared. Inuyasha wanted to wipe the fear away from her eyes. He knows what to do. "If I come with you, do you promise not to hurt Kagome?" To Kikyo he asked.  
  
"I will. All I want is you, Inuyasha." Kikyo replied softly, taking the pointed arrow away from her neck as a promise.  
  
Inuyasha smiled bitterly at Kagome. "I don't blame you, Kagome. Everyone's afraid of dying. Why would you want to die for some stupid dog demon, who had made you cry more then once?" He kissed her forehead lightly and whispered softly in her ear.  
  
Kagome was still startled as she watches Inuyasha walking towards to Kikyo. Her mind suddenly thinking about all those times Inuyasha had almost gotten himself killed by protecting her.  
  
'What are you doing? He risked his life to protect you. He gave up on the woman he loved because you came barging into his life, asking him to love you instead. He's willing to lie to you just so your life can be spared. Is this how you repay his love and trust to you? After all he has done?!" A voice inside her head hissed and scolded her non- stop. She opened her mouth to call him, to apologize for hesitating when he needed her.  
  
Her voice was stuck in her throat as Kikyo's soul catching youkais wrapped Kagome tightly against the tree behind her. The same situation she had been in the first time she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing! She had been helpless when she witnessed Kikyo pulling Inuyasha down to hell. This time, Kikyo was planning to send HER to hell. "Argh!! Inuyasha!"  
  
"Kagome!!" Inuyasha snapped his head back to see Kagome struggling with Kikyo's youkais. "You promised not to hurt her!!"  
  
"Humph, I promised not to hurt her. I'm just going to kill her." Kikyo aimed her arrow directly at Kagome's heart. "It's easier to shoot while your prey isn't moving. Ne, Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and prayed that the pain would be over soon. Seconds passed by, she didn't felt any pain.  
  
"Inuyasha! Get out of my way, so I can kill this bitch!" At the sound of Kikyo's stern voice, Kagome assured herself that she was still on earth. She blinked her eyes open. Kikyo's aim did not change its course. She was still aiming for Kagome's heart...only with Inuyasha standing in the middle of the arrow and herself with his arms spread open.  
  
He shook his head. "I've made a promise to her that I'll always protect her."  
  
Kikyo frowned. "Do not test my patience, I will not hesitate to kill you too."  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth. It suddenly struck her; Kikyo is going to kill her because she wants to be alive. Not because she loves Inuyasha. He was an obstacle to her now. To think that Kagome had once left Inuyasha because she thought he deserves Kikyo. Boy, was she wrong.  
  
"Kill me then." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kikyo had always wanted to bring him down to hell. He promised to go with her after the Shikon no Tama is completed. But he did not kept his promise. He wanted to stay alive because he had promise the girl that he loves that he will always protect her.  
  
Two promises made to the two most important women in his life. He did not want to break either of it.  
  
"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome found her lost voice. She struggled wildly with no successes of moving one inch. "I don't want you to die!" Hot tears welded at the brim of her eyes. "Please, I'm not worth it." She said with a shaking voice.  
  
"Feh, stupid woman. Don't you know that you've mean everything to me?" He turned side ways so Kagome could see only part of his face. "I love you, Kagome." His words froze her heart still. He sounded like he was...saying goodbye?  
  
"Enough talking! I will grant your wish since you're so eager to meet your doom." Kikyo released her grip and her purify arrow moved swiftly towards Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome never felt so brave and loved in her life. She was going to do the thing that she never EVER thought she could do. He protected her long enough and she does not want to hesitate anymore. This time, she will be the one protecting him.  
  
She opened her mouth. "Inuyasha, osuwari."  
  
The pain was unbearable. She suffered the painful blast and everything around her went black as her breathing stopped. Her last thought, never to be told----------'I love you too, Inuyasha..'.  
  
AN: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Before you throw anything at me (Which I  
  
hope you're still holding the hand grenades safely away from me), I, NigHtEyeZ apologize for killing  
  
Kagome!! (I kinda sound like Sesshoumaru -_-;;)  
  
The next chapter will be the last. I'm halfway through it. Actually I can't decide weather to end it in a  
  
sad ending or a sappy one. So you'll be the judges. Tell me what do you hope the ending will be??  
  
Cause I'd rather please my readers then please myself by torturing Inuyasha. Hehehe....  
  
Please!! You have to waste time and review it for me!! I'm desperate to know if my stories are  
  
readable!! Then again, I hope you enjoy the story so far ^_^ . Byez for now! 


	8. Chapter 8 End

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine!! MINE!! WAHAHAH!!! (NigHtEyeZ being brought back to the special ward again)  
  
" "Characters talking  
  
' 'Characters thinking  
  
'Kago...me?'  
  
Inuyasha couldn't see anything but the few little dribbles of bright red dots on the ground around him. A warm wet liquid rolled down from his cheek. He touched it and stares at the red smear at the tips of his fingers.  
  
'Blood. Kagome's blood.'  
  
Her blood blinded his senses throughly. He could still smell the freshness of it. Inuyasha turned his head slowly. He didn't want to, but his head won't listen.  
  
Kagome lay motionless, her blue eyes closed and her lips full to the brim with blood. Kikyo's blast had destroyed the tree and her own soul catching youkais turning them into dusts. However, Kagome's body was still complete. Only the arrow sticking out of her chest and her blood- soaked school uniform made the difference.  
  
Kikyo hugs herself in pleasure as she felt her soul slowly returning to her. She was buried in the excitement of being alive and the satisfaction of killing Kagome that she did not mind Inuyasha saying his farewells to his dead lover. 'The 'soul transfer' needs time to be complete anyway.' Her eyes glinted as she observes Inuyasha kneeling beside Kagome and cradling her head in his arms. 'Nobody can stop me now. Nobody!'  
  
Inuyasha touched her cold lips gently. The air just won't go inside his lungs. His lower lips trembled as he opened his mouth slightly to make breathing easier. 'No, it's not right.'  
  
Kagome appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Her body warmth was still there. It will be only a matter of time before her body gets cold and solid. Inuyasha always had nightmares about Kagome dying. It gave him the courage and strength to fight for her when he was awake. Never did he thought that his nightmare would come true. Loosing her was not only about pain and grief. It was more then that.  
  
'No...this shouldn't happen to you!' They've just met and it had to end like this. Although she had told him several times that she loves him, it wasn't enough. He needed to hear more. He wanted her to hear more of his unfinished confession. Yet now, cradling her head and letting his precious tears fall down onto her cheeks, he knew that all these things would remain untold forever.  
  
"How could you leave me? I haven't love you enough yet." Inuyasha whispered with his dried throat. He tangled his fingers with her limp and cold ones.  
  
"Why would I want to be alive when you're gone? I should be the dead, not you!!" Somehow, he could hear Kagome's voice answering him. 'Baka. If you die, I would not live too.'  
  
Kikyo's soul transferring process was finally completed; she returned her attention to her ex-lover, who was crying softly over his lost. Now that she is alive, she had no use of the dog-demon.  
  
"Comparing 50 years ago, you are very much useless now, Inuyasha. That girl, my incarnate had made you weak. As weak as the humans you hated. Do yourself a favour and join that girl." Kikyo aimed her arrow at Inuyasha. "I'll make it quick and painless for you since I've loved you."  
  
Inuyasha didn't even flinch. He kept his gaze at the girl he loves deeply, wanting her beautiful feature to be the last thing he ever sees. Understanding Kagome and having her around was already a habit that he was used to. Without her, he was back at his starting point when he had cared for no one and nobody would accept him. Kagome had changed him, he agreed. But he was not weak, as Kikyo had called him. He felt confident and stronger with Kagome around, she was his special possession that not even his Tetsusaiga could replace.  
  
He heard the tightening sound of Kikyo pulling her arrow and waited patiently for the purify arrow to end his miserable life.  
  
Kikyo grinned. She never thought pointing an arrow to her loved one could excite her so much. She was so engross with the thought of Inuyasha dying in her hand that she did not notice a blurry figure showing up behind her.  
  
Kikyo's grin frosted into a shocked and pain expression. Her bow and arrow dropped slipped out of her hands. She glanced down to see a horrible sight of a gleaming sword punctured through her stomach. The sword made a sickening twist inside her before brutally pulled out by its master.  
  
'No... this can't be happening...!!!!!' A second ago, she had confirmed that she was the winner of this love triangle. She had not won Inuyasha's love, but at least she would be the only that had survived. In reality, she wasn't.  
  
As Kikyo crumpled down with her back on the ground, she tried in vain to cover her wounds. Too much blood had gushed out, now she has to die for the second time. Kikyo regretted retrieving her soul.  
  
She gasped for the air that doesn't seem to be enough. Her killer was standing below the sunlight that blinded his feature from her. It was the last breath she took that she finally saw his face.  
  
Kikyo gave out a gasp and turned into ashes, leaving her clothes and the Shikon no Tama behind. The round jewel somehow rolled towards Inuyasha and stopped next to his feet.  
  
Inuyasha, on the other hand had already recognized the killer with his nose. He did not lift his head but kept his attention at Kagome. Her lips were slowly losing their cherry red colour, replaced by a paler shade. Her heartbeat had long stopped. There was nothing he could do but allow his tears to wet her face.  
  
"Oh dear, what happen to her??" A little girl stood beside Inuyasha and Kagome. She clapped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from gasping.  
  
"Rin. Come here." Sesshoumaru held the blood-dripping sword in his hand. He had made sure the bloodied remains of Kikyo had throughly disappeared, blew away by the rough winds, so that the little human girl could not see the gruesome sight.  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin ran towards to catch up with the already leaving Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Why did you kill her?" Sesshoumaru stopped in his track as Inuyasha's voice came out from behind. He turned and walked towards his younger brother with Rin following him.  
  
"She was in my way." He simply said. The human lying there, he had noticed, was the girl who seemed to always be with Inuyasha. From her smell, he could tell that she was dead just moments ago.  
  
Rin sighed. 'Why can't Sesshoumaru-sama be honest? We were miles away from here when he had changed direction suddenly... He had sensed that his brother was in danger.' Being as young as she is, Rin had grown up with the guidance of Sesshoumaru. She understands Sesshoumaru the same way Jaken does.  
  
Rin looked pitifully at Inuyasha and Kagome. She knew that she wouldn't live any longer if Sesshoumaru were to die like that in her arms. Shaking the bad thought out of her head, she worked her little brain for some words to comfort Inuyasha. Instead of that, she found a better idea.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! You can use Tenseiga to bring her back to life, right?" Rin yelped at her brain wave. Although she never seen him used Tenseiga before, Jaken had told her that she was retrieved with the help of Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga.  
  
The little girl's word made a lot of sense and built up hope in Inuyasha. His golden eyes finally leaving Kagome's face as he looked up at his elder brother with hopeful eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru did not have any expression on his face. "What do you have to offer me, half-ling?" He was not interested in the Shikon no Tama jewel.  
  
Inuyasha's heart dropped. His brother wasn't exactly the give-and-take kind. If this were any other different matter, he would attempt to claw his elder brother's beautiful carved face. But this was Kagome's life they are talking about. He threw away his pride and pointed at the tree where Kikyo had pinned him at earlier on.  
  
"Tetsusaiga. It's under that tree. Take it, that's all I have to offer." Sesshoumaru had always wanted the Tetsusaiga that could kill a thousand youkais with one swing.  
  
"Is that weakling more important then Tetsusaiga?" Sesshoumaru asked with a dead tone. Not that he cared. He just wants to know how stupid Inuyasha had become. The younger brother stayed silence.  
  
"No, I do not have use for your Tetsusaiga anymore." Sesshoumaru surprised Inuyasha with every chance he gets. "Therefore, I will not save that human girl."  
  
Inuyasha looked stumped yet completely ashamed. Even his Tetsusaiga couldn't save Kagome.  
  
"However, there is one thing you have that I want." Sesshoumaru eyes his brother coldly.  
  
Inuyasha bit his tongue before he could yell 'what is it? I'll give you ANYTHING!!'  
  
"Are you willing to trade your life for hers in return?" His deal startled both Rin and Inuyasha.  
  
Rin stared at her fluffy hero with wide shocked eyes. She never knew Sesshoumaru could be so cruel. "Sesshoumaru-sama..." He gave her a cold glance that told her not to interrupt.  
  
'What's the difference? Kagome will be alive, I'll die and we still can't be together. Oh well, she won't be happy with this when she's awake.' Inuyasha smiled bitterly. The thought of Kagome moving, talking and feeling again made death seemed much less scarier. "Go ahead, put me out of my misery."  
  
Sesshoumaru drew his sword out and slash it down towards Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin covered her eyes and shivered. She waited for the horror to end...  
  
  
  
'Water...I need water.' As if answering her needs, cold water gushed down her dry throat. She drank eagerly like she was lost in the desert for days. Her chapped lips were refreshed by the warm, soft source that was pressing against it.  
  
The cooling water soon stopped flowing. In a natural respond, she used the tip of her tongue to search for more.  
  
Instead of water, a soft, slippery and wet 'thing' pushed her tongue back inside her mouth. The 'thing' played with her tongue, flicking and teasing it ever so gently.  
  
She blinked open her blue eyes. A pair of golden eyes stared back at her. Red lines formed on his cheeks as Inuyasha broke away from her lips. He turned to sit with his back facing her. 'Why am I the one who is embarrassed?'  
  
Kagome was not able to think properly. 'Am I still alive?' Her breathing was shallow, but at least she was sucking in air. 'I remember...Kikyo shooting her arrow at me. Did I survive her attack? No, even Inuyasha couldn't have survive that blow.' She tried to sit up straight.  
  
"Ite..." She winced as her body ached from head to toe. 'Okay, I'm alive.'  
  
"Baka, you could have asked me to help!" Upon hearing her cry of pain, Inuyasha snapped back to her. He eased her up gently and being careful not to touch the wound on her back. With Kagome sitting up now, her blanket has fallen onto her lap.  
  
Kagome saw the Shikon no Tama around her bare neck. 'What does this mean....?' She touched the round jewel to assure herself that she was not dreaming. It was then that she noticed her upper body was wearing nothing. She would have screamed if it weren't for the white bandages wrapped around her breast, covering it. To make matters worse, her skirt somehow had gotten higher up to her thighs.  
  
"Keada bandaged you like that." Inuyasha didn't want her to misunderstand. He was smart enough to choose the position to sit behind her. It saved them from a lot of embarrassment. "All the better to heal your wounds."  
  
Kagome had been asleep for three days. Inuyasha thought she was never going to wake up. He was overjoyed when she had responded by pushing her tongue inside his mouth. He was doing his 'daily routine' of feeding water to Kagome mouth to mouth. It was a duty he would always volunteer to do.  
  
Earlier just now, Inuyasha's thought had gone blank the moment he kissed her back. Everything was forgotten as his urge, which had been buried deep inside exploded. Three days seemed like eternity to him. It was like a tray of delicious looking food placed in front of a hungry dog, chained so he couldn't eat the food.  
  
Inuyasha had suffered three days of loneliness while Kagome slept on like a baby. He had promised himself to get back double, no, TRIPLE of what she owes him while being unconscious. But for now, he had other things to do. "It's a good thing that you're awake. I need to change your bandages. Kaeda went out to visit a sick patient." He unties the bandage knot beneath her armpits.  
  
Kagome was suddenly wide-awake. 'He's going to change my bandages??' She blushed and pressed her bandages back to place. She wasn't going to let him see her naked chest!  
  
Inuyasha almost smiled. He had already seen her naked a couple of times, but never as close as this. "Kagome, I'm not going to eat you. Don't you trust me?" He said in an honest voice.  
  
It's not that he wasn't interested. In fact his heartbeat doubled its speed when Kagome nodded her head, agreeing to let him change her bandages. He unwinds the bandages carefully so that his fingers did not touch her breast. He did not allow his eyes to wonder any further then her back.  
  
The wound on her back was healing with a surprising speed. There was a small round scab on her back, which was where the sharp end of the arrow poked out. Her skin all around the scab was still the colour of tender bright pink like boiled water had poured over it. Although it didn't seem to be serious, Inuyasha was still tight with the feeling of pain for his love.  
  
Kagome looked down to see her wound in between her breast. 'This must be where the arrow went through...' Her brows knitted as Inuyasha pressed a wet towel onto her back. It hurt like hell! But she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to get Inuyasha worried.  
  
The first few rubs were unbearable, but Kagome soon got the hang of it. "Inuyasha..." The first word she had said to him. It brought Inuyasha's attention to her. "I died...didn't I?"  
  
Inuyasha dropped the cloth back into the pail of water beside him. His golden eyes dimmed. The claws on his fingers scarped his palm as he clutches his hands into fists. "Yes, you were killed by Kikyo's arrow."  
  
"And why am I still alive? Or have I turned into a ghost already?" Kagome studied her hands that were resting on her lap. It was warm and normal. Not like the kinds she had seen on a dead person. They were not clammy and cold.  
  
"Sesshoumaru saved you." Inuyasha did not want to admit it. He had owed it to his elder brother that Kagome was alive. "With his Tenseiga."  
  
Flashback  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome breathing shallowly then lifted his head to see Sesshoumaru's back with Rin skipping happily beside him. "Why did you...?" He ran out of words.  
  
Sesshoumaru had done the most unimaginable thing; he had saved another human's life. "Don't be too happy about it, I'll kill both of you the next time I see you."  
  
Rin took his hand and smiled sweetly at him. She knew her master wasn't as mean as everyone says.  
  
The full demon looked ahead as to ignore the human girl. 'If she had not saved Rin's life, I wouldn't bother to save hers.' That was something Inuyasha will never know.  
  
Inuyasha didn't wait for his brother's shadow to disappear. He hastily took the Shikon no Tama then carried Kagome carefully in his arms and rushed to Kaeda's village...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Eh?" Kagome almost turn to face Inuyasha, forgetting that she was naked. "Sesshoumaru? Tenseiga?" That was the last thing ever to cross her mind if she had to guess who saved her. "What about Kikyo?" She lowered her voice into a whisper as if Kikyo was in the room too. Her name frightens Kagome.  
  
"Dead. Sesshoumaru killed her just when she had been completely alive again." Inuyasha took the towel from the bucket and squeezed its excess water out. He proceeds to clean her wound again.  
  
"Oh..." Kagome took her time to swallow the newest information. The room returned to its silence and awkward atmosphere. Inuyasha dabbed the wounds on her back while Kagome's mind replayed the last event that happened before she went unconscious.  
  
Her heart turned sour as she remembered that she had been too scared of death that time to see Inuyasha's hurt look. Her body shivered as Inuyasha suddenly touched a tender place on her back with his finger.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome." She blinked her eyes in surprise as she felt him pressing his lips gently against her wounds. Her racing heart almost drowned his voice away. She tried to ignore his breath on her smooth curved back and his arms hugging her waist to stop her from squirming. "I'm sorry I fail to protect you. It must have hurt."  
  
His caring and thoughtfulness brought a wave of warmth and guiltiness to her. She lowered her view and wrapped her small hands on top of his. "Don't say that. I am the one that should apologize. I hesitated when you needed me most. I was selfish enough to think about my life first." Tears brimmed her eyes. If her hesitation brought death upon Inuyasha, she knew that she would never forgive herself.  
  
"Do not blame yourself. In the end, you've 'sit' me. I will never forgive you if you took my chance of saving the day again." Kagome smiled as her tears rolled down. Inuyasha closed his eyes and kissed tenderly at her neck. He never knew how much he cherished Kagome until she 'died'.  
  
They were in a dangerous position when Inuyasha snapped back into reality. He had gotten above Kagome somehow and she was lying on her back, looking at him with her set of dreamy eyes. Quickly, he jumped off her and wrapped some fresh bandages around her chest. He had noticed the disappointment and relieved looks in her eyes.  
  
After he was done, he sat opposite her and kissed her lightly. "We can do 'that' some other time." Kagome turned pink, she buried her face in her hands. "But right now, all I want to do is 'this'." He pried her hands away and gave her a long, sweet kiss. The memories of tasting the sweetness and tenderness of her lips came back to him in an instant...  
  
"KAGOMEEE!!!!" A wailing fur-ball got in between them. It clings on Kagome's neck like there is no tomorrow.  
  
Inuyasha's vein popped and he raised his fist to bonk Shippo on the head. 'How dare this little kitsune bury his head in MY Kagome's chest when she is nearly naked??'  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!" A female voice yelled from the entrance. It stopped his fist from landing on the poor kitsune's head. "Inuyasha, when are you going to bring Miroku back? It's been three days already!!" Sango stood with her arms crossed against her chest. Then she noticed Kagome staring up at her.  
  
Sango's annoyed expression changed into a relieved and happy one. She pushed Inuyasha away from Kagome and took his place holding her friends hand. "Kagome! You're awake! Oh gods, you scared me to death! I was so worried about you but Inuyasha wouldn't let me take care of you..."  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends. She gave an apology look to Inuyasha, who was sulking at the dark corner.  
  
"Kagome, could you ask Inuyasha to get Miroku back? I've already asked him when you were unconscious and I've offered to take his place and take care of you while he's gone. But he had refused and stayed by your side almost every second." Sango had two targets to hit when she said that on purpose. One, to let Kagome appreciate how considerate of Inuyasha to take care of her and number two, to get that stupid pervert monk, whom she loved and missed back.  
  
  
  
Kagome was on Inuyasha's back; they were on their way to the well. She had argued with Inuyasha earlier on. She had wished to go back to her time to get Miroku and to tell her mother that she was fine. Inuyasha thinks that she needs more rest before being able to move around.  
  
Their war ended with Kagome crying and telling Inuyasha that her wound hurts and she had to get back to her time to see a proper doctor. She won immediately.  
  
Kagome buried her face on his shoulder to cover up her evil grin. She had told Inuyasha a little lie. Her wound did not hurt one bit and she was feeling great. 'Only that stupid Inuyasha won't believe that I was fine.' She moved her lips closer to his cheek and kissed him there. "Thank you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha must be the happiest half-youkai in the federal world now. But why does he have this feeling that he had been cheated? His suspicion faded when she kissed him on the cheek again.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gojyo!" Kagome squealed in delight when the red haired hunk came into her room. She had a book on her lap while sitting comfortably on her bed.  
  
Gojyo's usually long and straight red hair was now short and pointy like a porcupine. He rubbed the back of his head and gave her a silly grin. "How'd I look?"  
  
"Wow, you look awesome!" Kagome placed her book down and got up to give him a warm hug. She knew why he had cut his hair short. And it hurt her very much to see him suffering alone.  
  
Gojyo blushed. His arms reflectively were about to wrap around her waist when he heard a low snarl somewhere beyond the room. He decided it would be best not to touch an overly possessive dog demon's woman.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a deathly look. He seemed to be sitting at the dark corner of Kagome's room for a long time, which Gojyo had not noticed.  
  
'What's that woman doing?? Hugging other males when she knows I'm around!!!' Inuyasha came everyday just to check on Kagome. He wasn't tired from time traveling and she wasn't complaining either.  
  
"Hello there, Inuyasha." Gojyo greeted him politely. He was quite used to Inuyasha's cold glares and doggy growl by now. Kagome had told him all about Inuyasha and her time travels through the well. If it wasn't because Inuyasha had a pair of cute-doggy ears on the top of his head, Gojyo would have thought Kagome and Miroku were nuts.  
  
Inuyasha snorted at him. "What are you doing here? Trying to seduce my woman? Feh, weak human, don't ever let me caught you with your dirty hands on her again!!" He pulled Kagome to his side and hugged her tightly, showing that this woman belonged to him.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him, Gojyo. He's just jealous." Gojyo laughed heartily. She hoped it was his genuine laughter. 'Cutting his hair short is a symbol of forever-gone-love.'  
  
"WHAT???? I'm NOT jealous bitch! Why should I be? There's..." Inuyasha talked back, wondering how did Kagome knew his feelings.  
  
Gojyo watched the pair arguing with a small smile across his face. He's going back to America today. Kagome had wanted to see him off, but Inuyasha strictly won't allow that. Saying that she might follow him to whatever America is. To avoid any unnecessarily fights, Inuyasha agreed that Kagome could say her last goodbyes in the shrine and of course within his view.  
  
He flicked at his short red hair, noting that he still preferred his hair long. He hoped that his future girlfriend would like guys with long hair. Cutting his beloved hair was like cutting his love towards Kagome. It was shorten but it'll grow back soon. Hopefully for someone that will love him back in return.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!" Kagome placed her hands on each side of her waist. Her brows knitted at the stubbornness of Inuyasha.  
  
"Why you..!!" Inuyasha cried angrily with his face flat against the floor.  
  
"Kagome, I think it's better if I leave now." Gojyo looks at Kagome then at Inuyasha. His taxi was waiting outside for him to take him to the airport. And he would be flying back soon. He smiles as he realized what a great pair they make.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gojyo. I shouldn't have waste my time with that stupid, inconsiderate and stubborn mutt. (Inuyasha: Hey!!) Can you leave us for a while? I'll meet you down by the stone staircase." Kagome purposely planted a kiss on Gojyo's face and watched with glee as Inuyasha gaped with his chin almost dropping onto the floor.  
  
Gojyo gave her an I-don't-wanna-die-at-this-age look before he rushed out her room and slammed the door behind him in a hurry to get away.  
  
Kagome stared at her door and wondered if Gojyo's heart could be fix again. She smiled. With such an attitude, there's no doubt if he could get himself someone to love. She turned to settle her argument with Inuyasha. To her surprise, she almost crashed into his chest. He was standing like a wall of brick in front of her.  
  
Inuyasha felt sour somewhere where his heart supposed to be. It had sunk down into his guts when he saw her smiling at the door where Gojyo had left. "Are you in love with him?" He asked her with his eyes darting around nervously waiting for her answer.  
  
"If you aren't jealous when I hugged him or kiss him on the cheek, then I guess I am in love with Gojyo." She replied in a playful tone, not noticing how seriously Inuyasha had taken it.  
  
A small gasp escape from Kagome's lips as Inuyasha hugged her so suddenly. She could hear the deep pounding sound of his heart with her ears pressed against his chest.  
  
"I am jealous." Inuyasha did not want anyone but Kagome to hear his true thoughts. "I hate it when you hugged him, I feel like chopping his head off with Tetsusaiga when you kissed him. I'm very jealous, so you aren't in love with him." It wasn't a question, but it was a statement. He made his conclusion and he was very satisfied at it.  
  
Kagome had to smile at his over confidence attitude. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're so stupid. How could I possibly love him...when I'm so in love with you?"  
  
She lifted her head and he lowered his. Their lips touched gently at first, then more passionate. Kagome soon lost track of how long Inuyasha had been kissing her. Every time she broke free from him to get some air, he'll immediately press his hungry lips down at hers, making her all dizzy and blurred. This continues for a while until...  
  
"Inuyasha..." Kagome ducked her head as he tried in vain to catch her red lips. "That's enough, I've gotta go now."  
  
'Damn, that 'kiss Kagome until she forgets about Gojyo' plan did not work!' Inuyasha cursed as Kagome straightens her hair. He smiled evilly and wrapped his arm around her waist again. 'Time for plan B!'  
  
Kagome frowned. "Inuyasha! Please, I really..." Can't this dog demon think of anything else but to kiss her non-stop??  
  
"Just one last kiss. Ne?" Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome blushed and close her eyes. She felt his hot breath coming closer, his lips landing somewhere lower then her neck. Kagome moaned softly as Inuyasha gnawed playfully on her collarbone. She had not expected this!  
  
Kagome was purely enjoying this. Her hands rubbed the back of his neck and she lifted her head higher to give him more space. She wouldn't want Inuyasha to stop even if he had planned to continue this for an hour. To her surprise and disappointment, he did stop!  
  
Inuyasha pulled himself away. He had to control himself before thing get out of hand. Besides, he has gotten what he had wanted in the beginning. "You'd better go now. He's waiting for you to say goodbye. I'll stay here and watch both of you by your window, so you'd better not try anything funny with that human boy." He sets himself leaning on her windowsill.  
  
Kagome wondered curiously about the sudden change in Inuyasha's attitude. 'Wasn't he clinging onto me so desperately just now?' She shrugged and walks her way to her door.  
  
"Kagome." She turns at Inuyasha. He was still facing his back towards her. "Is it okay with you if I change into a human with the Shikon no Tama the next time we go back together?"  
  
She can't stop the big smile forming on her face. "Okay."  
  
  
  
"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting!" The wind outside played with her hair ruefully as Kagome ran towards her friend. Gojyo smiled and shook his head.  
  
He eyes suddenly gleamed like he had found out a secret and grinned mischievously. "Ah-ha! You two were doing something naughty in your room, didn't you?' Kagome blushed at his remark.  
  
"How did you know?!" Gojyo pointed at her neck. Kagome took out a small mirror from her pocket and stares at the obvious bright red kiss marks on her collarbone. "Inuyasha!!!!!!!" She glared at her bedroom window where Inuyasha was snickering evilly. "No wonder he lets me go so easily, he had planted a mark on me!!'  
  
Gojyo leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Wanna get even?"  
  
Before she could reply, he had pressed his lips onto hers.  
  
"That was my first kiss, cherish it!" Gojyo smiled at her shocked face. Then he scrambled into the taxi as he heard a loud cursing voice. Kagome stood still wondering what had happened. "Take care of yourself Kagome!" The taxi sped off.  
  
"BASTARD!!!!!" Inuyasha readied his Tetsusaiga to slice the moving metal monster into halves and planned to beat the living crap out of Gojyo.  
  
Kagome snapped out of her confusion and yelled the only thing that came into her mind. "OSUWARI!"  
  
  
  
"It's just a small peck on my lips, Inuyasha." Kagome had been trying to make peace with Inuyasha for almost half an hour now. "Besides that, he's already gone."  
  
"That's because you've stop me, or I could have killed that bastard!" Inuyasha was still on flame. 'How could Kagome still talk for that weakling?' Both of them were standing in her room now. Inuyasha with his hands crossed in front of his chest and his back facing Kagome.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for 'sitting' you. But that's because I don't want you to hurt Gojyo." She didn't know what was she apologizing for, but she couldn't take anymore of Inuyasha's cold and distrust tone.  
  
"See! You care for him more then you care for me!" Inuyasha turned back to yell at her straight in her face. He was acting like a child. At least Kagome has tolerance for children.  
  
"What can I do to make it up for you?" Kagome sighed. She guessed she would always be the one letting him have his way.  
  
'Kiss me.' Those two words suddenly popped into Inuyasha's head, making his face turned red. It was a good thing he didn't said that aloud. Kagome would think he was a desperate for kisses freak. Which in this case, he is.  
  
"Kiss...?" Inuyasha looked at her and noticed that she was looking back with a weird expression on her face. He blushed more furiously when he realized that he DID say it out aloud. Kagome swallowed the lump stuck in her throat nervously at his daring request.  
  
Kagome hesitated. She did not know whether to do as he says or to 'sit' him for making such a request. She was going for the second choice when she saw Inuyasha shook his head sadly.  
  
"No, never mind that." What was he thinking of? That was a stupid thing to ask. But Kagome hadn't kissed him since their first date; it was always him making the first move. Inuyasha turned to walk towards the window.  
  
Kagome grabbed his arm, which made Inuyasha look back at her. Her eyes were looking down on the floor with her bangs hiding her blushing red face. She squeezed her eyes shut and thrust her lips to where she thinks Inuyasha's lips should be.  
  
"Ite!!!" Kagome blinked her eyes open as she heard a cry of pain coming from Inuyasha. She almost fainted in embarrassment as she noticed that her lips had smacked Inuyasha's chin instead of his soft lips.  
  
'Eh...??" It was either the force of Kagome's 'chin-kiss' too strong or that Inuyasha cannot keep his balance, they fall backwards. Luckily, Kagome's bed happens to be behind Inuyasha.  
  
So they ended up with Kagome blushing furiously on top of a confused Inuyasha. "Kagome..." Inuyasha rubbed at his already painful chin. 'Damn that woman is strong!' "Are you planning to kiss me just now?"  
  
Seeing that Kagome continues to blush and not answering him, he smiled as if knowing the answer by telepath. He pointed a finger to his lips. "Oi, my lips are here baka!" Inuyasha muffled a laugh.  
  
Kagome blushed more deeply. 'How could he laugh at me after I pick up my courage to give him a kiss???!!!' She was suddenly aware of the dog demon, who is now facing her with a serious and eager face. She knew he was waiting for her kiss. "Close your eyes, baka."  
  
Inuyasha had been too excited that he had forgotten to close his eyes. He immediately obeyed her and shut his golden eyes.  
  
The feeling of Kagome's lips knocked his breath out. Inuyasha didn't know how long it lasted. All he could feel were her hands gently rubbing his dog-ears and the tip of her nose brushed his face. He felt her tongue slipped in a few times. Mostly, though, it was only her lips he felt. Soft, firm and wet.  
  
"Again." He pleaded when she pulls away from him bashfully. She did not object him. Her kiss wasn't hot and passionate like his, but it was enough to make Inuyasha's whole body tingle with excitement.  
  
She had repeated this over and over until her mind was a blur. Before she knows it, Inuyasha was the one who kissed her over and over again.  
  
"We are always going to be together. Ne, Inuyasha?" Kagome found herself thinking of the little Inuyasha she will give birth to in the future.  
  
"Hai, Kagome." Inuyasha's thought run wild as an image of Kagome on their wedding night appeared in his mind. He planted another kiss on her lips.  
  
They knew they will always be together from now till forever.  
  
AN: *NigHtEyeZ gets pats in the head from reviewers* I hope you like happy endings! It wasn't exactly sappy enough, but that's the best I could do!!  
  
Sadly, this is my first yet last fic. But I really had fun writing while it lasted. ^_^  
  
From now on, I'm going to read EVERY SINGLE Inuyasha fanfic. Yes sir~ you've heard me, I will have no time to write since I'm planning to read every IY story I could find! I just love to read other people's story.  
  
I will miss all of my reviewers though... (WWWWAAAAaaaa!!!!!!) *Twin Star of Suzaku gave NigHtEyez a cookie, the greedy wolf chomp it in seconds*  
  
(Grins) I guess that's it for now. Any question would be answered if you just e-mail me! iris852@hotmail.com Of course, I do not/will not/could not/should not answer your homework questions!!!! Wahahaha!  
  
Last but not least...INUYASHA + KAGOME FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
